Un corazón en el fuego del amor
by W-DarknesS-w
Summary: Personas ordinarias han sido escépticas a la existencia de cuerpos sobrehumanos, porque según ellos es erróneo ese concepto… pero sus pensamientos puede que sean los erróneos. Porque una vez alguien dijo... "Yo antes estaba en esa ideología, pero desde que viví en carne propia algo titánico y ver que no era la única, todo cambio...".
1. Prólogo

Un corazón en el fuego del amor

o.O.o

Nota importante: este fic NO tiene fines de lucro, no soy propietaria de los personajes de Hey Arnold!, esta misma pertenece a Craig.

o.O.o

Tres años atrás 12:36 p.m

Al sur de hillwood

El silencio que reinaba la noche era interrumpido por una persona que corría frenéticamente escapando de alguien… o algunos.

Una figura femenina se metió en uno de los callejones oscuros que estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luna, haciendo que la pared hiciera una sombra lo suficientemente gruesa para que la chica se escondiera en su oscuridad.  
>Ahí, escondida atrás de todos los contenedores de basura, con la respiración agitada, llena de sudor, los nervios de punta y evitando hacer el mínimo ruido para no ser descubierta, estaba una chica muy joven, con apenas 13 años de edad, escondiéndose de personas que la incriminaban por hacer algo aparentemente "horrible". Cuando el único supuesto crimen que izo fue haber sacado su instinto…<p>

La voz de un chico aparentemente mayor a ella grito casi cerca del callejón…  
>-Siguió corriendo… por aquí ineptos!- la chica asomo solo un poco la cabeza para poder ver y efectivamente, ese sujeto paso corriendo y unos cuantos pasos atrás venían dos que trataban se seguir su ritmo. Ella suspiro por pensar que estaba librada. Ser recargo en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada, pero algo llamo su atención que disparo nuevamente todas sus alertas.<br>Se escuchaban pasos arrastrados y cansados de alguien más. Pocos segundos después, apareció una figura masculina en la entrada del callejón.  
>-Maldición esa tipa corre… demasiado rápido-<br>Decía mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y recogía aliento  
>-por eso no soy deportista- se enderezo y se estiro.<br>La chica tenía la mano derecha descansando en el suelo… un error, porque debajo del contenedor de basura, venia una cucaracha, se le subió a la misma. Ella, cuando sintió al bicho, por inercia sacudió su mano para que el animal callera, y así fue, pero en su movimiento de mano, sus dedos chocaron en el contenedor que estaba a su derecha.  
>El ruido no fue tan grande, pero por la noche callada, fue escuchado por el chico.<br>-quien está ahí?- el tipo dio un paso –eres tu chica?- no podía ver su cara, pero su voz se escuchaba oscura, la chica se tapo la boca con su mano, para evitar algún otro ruido.  
>-qué diablos haces Marc?! Deja de estar parándote a cada rato y síguenos!- una voz le gritaba de lejos<br>-cállate! Creo que esta aquí!- le contesto al otro con el mismo tono de voz, incrementado el miedo en ella.  
>-enserio! Genial!- se escucho un chiflo para llamar a los otros –acá esta!-<br>Un minuto después, eran cuatro chicos los que estaban en la entrada del callejón  
>-más te vale que este aquí imbécil, si no, el pagano serás tú-<br>-te digo que aquí esta, escuche un ruidito casi al fondo, y no creo que haya sido un gato-  
>-chi…chicos es mejor que la dejemos en… en paz- se escuchaba muy mansito<p>

-tú cállate y apégate al plan de John!-  
>-p…pero yo no quiero… e…esta muy ch..chiquita-<br>-entonces lárgate!- dijeron a la misma vez las tres voces  
>-e…eso es lo que hare…. Par… par de gatos-<p>

-shhhh- los callo quien al parecer era el supuesto líder –lárguense quien se quiera ir!- bajo su tono de voz hasta convertirse en un casi susurro -preciosa? Estas ahí- ahora hablo con su tono neutral y empezó a entrar al callejón –no te hare daño… solo quiero… que me digas que fue lo que hiciste-  
>Risas bajas se escuchaban de los otros dos, el que tartamudeaba ya se había ido.<br>-Sal ya primor, no tengo toda la noche- lo último lo había dicho con irritación  
>La chica busco algo para usarlo de arma, pero solo una roca era lo único que tenía cerca. Los tipos venían acercándose cada vez más, poniéndola más nerviosa, pero guardo su nerviosismo y antes de que ellos estuvieran demasiadamente cerca como para al menos pararse, se paro ella escondiendo la piedra en su puño ya que no estaba tan grande. Los chicos se detuvieron.<p>

-vaya vaya, pero si aquí estabas muñeca-  
>El "líder" le sacaba una cabeza de altura, sus rasgos físicos no estaban tan claros por la oscuridad, el cabello se le notaba oscuro como un negro o café, tenía la nariz aguileña y al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran oscuros.<p>

Los otros dos parecían ser gemelos, ya que se veían iguales, a la misma altura que la chica, cabello claro y los ojos oscuros.

-te lo dije John, te lo di….- el tal John era el alto, le dio un fuerte codazo al que estaba a su derecha, le fulmino con la mirada y después se dirigió a la chica escaneándola con la mirada.  
>-bueno bueno… eres muy linda… viéndote de cerca-<br>Ella agarro más fuerte la piedra pero no quitaba la dura mirada del joven que le provocaban escalofríos y un poco de miedo.

Sin previo aviso John la tomo del cuello y la empujo hasta que la azoto contra la pared  
>-lástima que tu bonita cara no te quita lo fenómeno- lo dijo con mucho veneno en su voz y con la mano libre, le dio varias palmaditas fuertes en el cachete<br>-entonces… aléjate de mí!- Alzo la roca y lo golpeo con ella, John la soltó al instante. En ese pequeño instante aprovecho la chica para echarse a correr, algo inútil porque los otros dos la tomaron de los brazos. A uno lo golpeo en la espinilla y al otro, con el mismo pie le soltó una patada en la entrepierna. Logro zafarse, corrió una corta distancia antes de que una mano le tomara de la nuca y la jalara así atrás, haciéndola caer sentada. Ella alzó la mirada y vio a John, con una laceración que iniciaba arriba de la ceja y bajaba al lado del ojo hasta terminar abajo del pómulo, la sangre seguía corriendo, le miraba con un odio en sus ojos que la hizo temblar por dentro.  
>-que te pasa estúpida?!-<p>

La enderezó con la mano que tenía en su cabello, sacándole un quejido, acercándola a su cara le dijo…

-no te basto con lastimar a mi novia? Eh?... monstruo?-

En medio del miedo ella se rio  
>-tu novia es una pobre promiscua barata-<p>

-eres una…- Le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte directo al abdomen que la doblo dejando escapar todo el aire que tenía en un grito callado  
>-¿John, crees que ya esté empezando a … a…- le decía el que se estaba sobando la espinilla<p>

-A QUE?! A SER FENÓMENO! NO CREO QUE SE ATREVA- le grito John, tomándola nuevamente por el cuello y alzando su cara para verla, su boca teñida de rojo por la sangre del golpe. Se rio pero carente de humor. –le hare un favor a la humanidad-  
>-estúpido cobarde- ella le escupió a la cara.<p>

Esto despertó más el coraje de John, le dio un golpe hacia sus costillas, la empujo fuertemente hacia la otra pared haciendo que en ese impacto la cabeza de la chica rebotara haciéndole la vista borrosa, tosiendo por los golpes.

-agárrenla- les ordeno John a los gemelos y ellos como perritos falderos siguieron sus ordenes, tomándola cada quien de un brazo y enderezándola del todo.

Los gemelos voltearon a ver a otro lugar cuando John descargo un fuerte golpe en la cara a la chica, reventándole el labio inferior

-CASI LA MATAS!- John le grito a la chica.

-no… fue mi… intención- la chica le dijo sinceramente recuperando aliento.

-CALLATE!- le dio una cachetada

Uno de los gemelos trago saliva antes de dirigirse a John.

-creo que ya fue más que suficiente… ya déjala-

John le fulmino con la mirada

-¡tú solo sostenla y cállate!-

Cuando John le iba a dar otro golpe a la chica, el suelo tembló.  
>Los chicos voltearon hacia donde estaba el impacto.<br>Y ahí… de pie estaba una figura masculina, alta… y aunque fuese imposible, tenía alas… alas grandes. Su respiración era pesada, sus hombros subían y bajaban, los puños los tenía muy apretados. La cara no se veía porque tenía como una especie de careta de plástico color negro que le cubría todo él rostro, camisa de manga larga, completamente cubierto.  
>-que demonios?- los gemelos dijeron al unísono, sin dejar de ver al ángel soltaron de golpe a la chica, haciendo que ella se desplomara en el piso como trapo.<br>El ángel, aprovechando que solo los tres estaban de pie empezó a dar vueltas, con una de sus alas los aventó a la pared del fondo, le dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven atareada que estaba recostada en el suelo.

Se volvió a dirigir al trío, tomo a un gemelo por el cuello y lo revoto en la pared dejándolo inconsciente. El otro se echo a correr pero el ángel voló hasta caer sobre él y con un puñetazo, al igual que el otro, lo dejo inconsciente.  
>Fue hacia John, se observaron unos segundos antes de que lo el ángel lo tomara por el cuello arrastrándolo por la pared, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con mucha ira, apretó su agarre, pero minutos antes de que el sujeto se quedara sin oxigeno, lo soltó abruptamente.<p>

La muchacha apenas vio como el ángel tomaba por el brazo al tal John y se echaba a volar, perdiéndolos de vista.

Se volteo cuidadosamente para no lastimarse más, para quedar boca arriba, mirando el oscuro cielo, le dolía todo su cuerpo hasta para respirar.

Dentro de todo se sintió tranquila, dudosa, preocupada y desconcertantemente feliz. Tranquila porque ya no había nadie contra quien pelear. Dudosa por saber de dónde y quién era ese ángel. Preocupada por no saber si la estaban cuidando y el ángel tenía que ver con eso… y también… de cierta manera feliz por entender de que no era la única "anormal".

Un par de minutos después, sintió un ligero aire que venía desde su lado derecho. Giro su cabeza, para ver al ángel terminando de aterrizar y recogiendo un poco sus alas, se arrodillo junto a la joven.

Con la luz de la luna alcanzo a ver destellos de preocupación e ira en los ojos de aquel ángel, que cariñosamente le limpio con su dedo índice un rastro de sangre de su labio inferior reventado.  
>-quien eres?- ella le susurro.<br>Él llevo su dedo índice de la otra mano hacia la boca de la careta, diciéndole sin hablar, que guardara silencio. Solo se veían sus ojos, color oscuro, por la noche no se distinguía si eran cafés o negros, pero eran profundos.  
>Paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la espalda de la chica y su brazo derecho debajo de los dobles de las piernas. La alzo cuidadosamente hasta recargarla sobre su pecho.<br>-te mando alguien?- no tuvo que alzar mucho la voz, ya que estaban muy cerca.  
>El ángel solo movió la cabeza en negativa. Extendió sus alas, parecía que median como tres o cuatro metros, sus alas eran grises con la base negra.<br>Alzo vuelo alejándose cada vez más del suelo.  
>Tal vez por todas las emociones encontradas que sintió durante ese momento y al estar volando sobre el pecho de un ángel, ser, que nunca pensó que existiría más que en la mitología griega, pero por todo eso la chica se desmayo.<p>

La chica se despertó en su cama y asombrosamente no le dolía nada, ni rastro de todo lo ocurrido en la noche, ni siquiera su labio reventado. Teniendo más dudas que en la noche.  
>¿Quién era ese ángel?, ¿Por qué la salvo?, ¿y los matones?, ¿Cómo es que amaneció en su cuarto, sin dolor? si lo último que recuerda es que estaba volando con el ángel.<br>Se volteo hacia su izquierda observando una tarjeta negra con letras blancas manuscritas y en cursiva, y encima de esta había una rosa con un rojo intenso, descansando en su almohada. Tomo la tarjeta y leyó…

"Es mejor que no sepas quien soy. Solo te diré que nunca te dejare sola"…

continuará…..

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Les traigo un proyecto… algo fuera de lo común porque quise echar a volar la imaginación esperando que ustedes también lo hagan, para olvidarnos un rato de la realidad.

Será interesante todo lo que leerán, descubriendo, imaginando, sumergiéndose en esta trama que espero y les guste-

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, con toda confianza, pueden decírmelo ;).

Sin más que decir….

Hasta la próxima! :D

P.D: Quiero decirles con toda sinceridad que el fic, "Príncipes de chocolate", no fue de mi autoría, fue de una familiar que así como yo, le gusta Hey Arnold y que quiso empezar a escribir, como bien saben, solo publico el primer capítulo dejándolo colgado y a estas fechas me aviso que siempre no quería continuar con el fic.

Así que también, hare unos pequeños eh insignificantes cambios, entre ellos, borrar "Príncipes de chocolate", lo siento.

P.D.D: El proyecto "Cartas" sigue en pie y las siguientes cartas, se harán públicas cuando suba el siguiente capítulo de "Un corazón en el fuego del amor"


	2. Capitulo 1

Nota de autora: Hola! Les traigo la continuación de esta bonita pero extraña historia :3… disfruten.

o.O.o

Presente día

Secundaria hillwood

Estoy camino al último día del último año en la Secundaria Hillwood.

Me llamo Helga G. Pataki, 16 años. No me esmero mucho en el aspecto de vestimenta, solo con unos jeans, playeras algo flojas, a veces de tirantes y mis tenis estoy más que cómoda pero es la razón por la cual muchas chicas cabezas huecas me han etiquetado como "rara" o "la fachosa" pero son personas superficiales para mí, motivo suficiente para hacer caso omiso a su existencia. Soy alta, rubia, ojos azules, delgada y con… como dicen, con "curvas", fuerte y con un carácter… bastante… fuerte… eso es lo que me han dicho, en fin. Una chica "matona" en toda la educación básica, pero para las personas que sí llegaron a tomarse el tiempo para conocerme, han sido mis amigos y confidentes. Entre ellos están 3 sujetos. Phoebe Heyerdahl, mi mejor, MEJOR amiga desde siempre, es de esas "chicas de 10", una cabeza y media más baja que yo, cabecilla en un torneo de ajedrez y el puesto en el cuadro de honor por cuatro años consecutivos, compartimos el mismo gusto por la lectura, es la única persona la cual dejo leer mis novelas y me da algunas ideas para mejorarla, mi confidente, sabe cuando miento y nunca me ha dado la espalda, es una persona muy buena…. aunque casi nunca se lo digo.

Alaia Abraham, tiene descendencia árabe, pero nació aquí en Hillwood, lo lógico es que también sepa manejar a la perfección dicho idioma y cuando lo habla (solo en raras ocasiones) tiene un chistoso acento, es de carácter tranquilo y empalagoso pero cuando se enoja... se parece a mí, su estatura ésta entre Phoebe y yo, la venían molestando desde el preescolar por ser tan antisocial y "rara", es más bien como de esas "chicas bien", nos conocimos en clase de ciencias naturales haciendo equipo para un proyecto y en el transcurso congeniamos muy bien; es morena clara, cabello chocolate con rayos rojizos y ojos color miel.

Erick Miller, chico tipo "hippie", le gusta cuidar mucho la ecología y todo eso, toca la guitarra pero no para un grupo, si no, para los más allegados a él, compone sus propias canciones, juega en un equipo de básquetbol así que es más alto que nosotras tres, músculos definidos, cabello negro, es de mi color de piel y ojos son café claro, su carácter es algo serio pero sus ideas son muy parecidas a las mías, por el cual luego chocamos cuando estamos en ciertos temas, nos conocimos en el taller de artes, lo asesoré con unos poemas y él me ayudo con un cuadro al óleo. Conocí a Alaia en medio del segundo año y a Erick, tres meses antes de salir de segundo de secundaria.

Ya lista para seguir en la preparatoria… pero no cualquier prepa… si no en una "especial".

Personas ordinarias han sido escépticas a la existencia de cuerpos sobrehumanos, porque según ellos es erróneo ese concepto… pero sus pensamientos puede que sean los erróneos. Yo antes estaba en esa ideología, pero desde que viví en carne propia algo titánico y ver que no era la única, todo cambio. 

Entre en el salón de la primer clase, historia, casi nadie había llegado, así que escogí un pupitre a mi gusto y saque mi apreciada libreta para continuar mi novela hundiéndome en su narración. Prácticamente este día solo es para recoger proyectos, despedirse de los maestros y hacer un día más de vida social. Un toquecito en mi hombro me izo volver a la realidad y girarme hacia donde lo había sentido  
>-que quieres Brainy?- compartía clase con él y con otro que era de la vieja pandilla, había crecido mucho ya no respiraba tanto como antes, pero aun así no me caía del todo bien<br>-Solo quería… bueno… quería…- perfecto ahora tartamudeaba –bueno quería decirte adiós… ya… ya sabes de la secundaria- lo vi demasiado nervioso, moviendo mucho las manos  
>-bueno entonces, adiós brayne!- moví la mano e hice mi voz con tono cariñoso, pero solo fue un nano segundo antes de volver a mi estado normal -Ahora piérdete- me gire para seguir mi escritura, cuando nuevamente sentí el dedo sobre mi hombro, gire mis ojos y me voltee hacia él -ahora q…- girándome, sin verlo venir sentí la boca de brayne sobre la mía. Ni siquiera deje pasar más de un minuto cuando puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje demasiado lejos, como a tres pupitres de él mío. Me pare limpiándome la boca mientras le decía –QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO!? NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACER ESO EN TU MALDITA VIDA!- me gire, tome mi libreta y mi morral furiosa, lista para irme, hasta que descubrí que en la puerta estaba Arnold mirándome fijamente como queriendo descifrar algo en mi pero le aparte la vista y vi a otros estudiantes listos para entrar… me imagino que vieron el espectáculo. Salí del salón, pasando al lado de arnold y golpeándolo con mi hombro. Fui directamente al baño. Me asegure de que todos los cubículos estuvieran vacios, entre en uno y me senté.<br>-tranquila… tranquila… contrólate- inhalaba y me decía a mi misma –piensa en otra cosa- hasta que escuche que alguien tocó la puerta de mi cubículo -¿¡que quieren¡?- dije casi gritando  
>-Quiero un cappuccino y unos muffins de chocolate pero eso será después de que la señorita controlación salga de este cubículo- era la voz de Alaia la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que me pare y abrí para pasar a los lavabos, enjuagándome la cara le dije<p>

–que éstas haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar recogiendo tus cosas en química- me mire al espejo y vi que en los rabillos de los ojos se estaba disolviendo el gris oscuro  
>-bueno sí pero… te vi entrar aquí casi corriendo, vine a verte… y además el maestro se iba a ir a no sé donde hoy y ayer nos dio nuestras cosas, así que tengo una hora libre- se encogió de hombros y me miro con una ceja levantada, mirada que yo ya sabía que significaba<br>-no hice nada estúpido si es lo que quieres saber- baje mi cabeza y relaje mis hombros –me salí antes de ocurriera algo- suspire  
>-él estaba ahí, no es cierto?-<p>

Alce la cabeza y me mire, luego la mire a ella aun tenia la ceja levantada. No podía mentirle, había sido tan buena con migo desde que nos conocimos. Ya sabía mi todavía "secreto amor", la segunda en saberlo y el "problema" conmigo. No tenía una gran trayectoria como la tenía con Phoebe pero se había ganado mi confianza, algo difícil de lograr. A sí que le dije…

-Si… me miro… como si quisiera descubrir qué me está pasando- me di cuenta de una posibilidad y abrí mis ojos como platos –¿¡no me habrá visto mis ojos?! Mis ojos negros?!- Alaia también había abierto un poco los ojos, abrió y cerró la boca como si no supiera que decir. No sé qué cara me habrá visto pero me dijo…  
>-No, tranquila, a lo mejor… como tú dices… solo quiso saber que te está pasando… ya sabes cómo es el sujeto, claro no lo conozco tanto como tú, pero con lo que me has contado… me imagino que es demasiado despistado… -<p>

Hubo un breve silencio  
>-O… ya tenías los ojos negros cuando llegaste al baño?-<br>Me estaba tranquilizando… en verdad… lo estaba logrando, pero cuando disparo la esa pregunta volvieron a saltar todas mis preocupaciones. Pero contestando la pregunta, me acorde de que ni siquiera se me paso por la mente mirarme en el espejo en ese momento  
>-No… bueno no me vi, solo cuando me enjuague vi que se estaba yendo el color-<br>Me puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sacudió para después abrazarme  
>-tranquila… te puedo asegurar que ese samaritano como tú dices, ni siquiera se dio cuenta y además, ya es el último día- me señalo la puerta del baño con su pulgar –ahora que te parece si vamos por mis muffins?-<br>Suspire en forma de resignación y acepte moviendo la cabeza, aun sin dejar de estar tranquila.  
>-Pero yo quiero una gran rebanada de pastrami- le advertí, ella solo río y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí<p>

-espero que uno de estos días no te de una pastramigestión- salimos del baño, el pasillo estaba completamente desértico  
>-pues esa "pastramigestión" me hace los mandados- reímos por la nueva y extraña palabra inventada.<br>Llegamos hasta la cafetería, Alaia pidió sus muffins y su cappuccino, yo pedí dos rebanadas de pastrami y un batido de plátano con extra espuma y extra azúcar. Platicamos de todo y nada a la vez, comiendo y riendo se paso la hora, la chicharra sonó. Nos paramos para irnos ya que cuando era receso la cafetería se atascaba a lo grande, pero alguien nos puso una mano en nuestros cuellos.

-ya se van… mis bellas rosas de primavera?- la gruesa voz de Erick llego a mis oídos  
>-nooo solo estábamos llegando aquí caminando hacia atrás- le dije con mi tono sarcástico y sobándome mi cuello porque cuando puso su mano, fue un poco tosco<p>

-podrías controlarte?... ya nos íbamos- Alaia también se estaba sobando y haciendo muecas de dolor pero Erick no perdió su larga sonrisa

-y tú que tienes?- le preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo  
>-ya se terminaron de quejar, bellas damas? Bueno… gane en mi proyecto de ecología!- al mismo tiempo que termino de hablar alzó sus dos brazos haciendo al mismo tiempo haciendo cuernos con sus manos, alzando solo el meñique, el índice y el pulgar<p>

-bueno pues felicidades!- Alaia le dio un abrazo y él lo recibió. Después me miro sonriéndome e izo un movimiento de cejas muy gracioso

-felicidades eco niño, pero ni pienses que seré tan cursi para darte un abrazo- di un paso atrás  
>-ooh! Claro que sí… ven aquí- se abalanzó hacia mí pero lo esquive –ven aquí pequeña Geraldine- se volvió a lanzar a mi dirección, me fui hacia mi lado derecho, pensé que lo iba a esquivar otra vez pero esta vez me alcanzo. Me alzo por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas, sentí que en cualquier momento saldría volando así que me aferre a su cuello y grite –ERICK!- él solo reía como un loco desquiciado. Pero por fin me bajo, todo me daba vueltas, juraba que en cualquier momento vomitaría el pastrami.<br>-eres un… loco- le dije eso apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas y mirando a un lugar fijo… el piso  
>-yo también quiero que me hagas avioncito!- escuché a Alaia decirle a Erick<br>-no, porque tu sí eres una niña linda… eso les pasara si no me dan un abrazo en momentos alegres- se empezaron a reír, cuando me gire hacia ellos me volvió a dar vueltas el mundo. No supe que cara puse pero sea la que haya sido reavivo su risa de ambos. Escuche a mis espaldas un carraspeo y una voz demasiado familiar  
>-Espero no interferir nada- las risas se fueron apagando<br>Me gire inmediatamente sobre mis talones para ver a Arnold parado a pocos pasos de mí. Ya había crecido mucho pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarme, aun estaba unos dos centímetros debajo de mi… centímetros son centímetros, sus hombros y espalda ya eran anchos, sus manos eran algo grandes pero tenía los dedos largos, ya no usaba su camisa como "falda" ahora le quedaba a la perfección, debajo de sus camisas ahora se ponía playeras de colores lisas o de tirantes, ahora usaba pantalón de mezclilla dejando ver unas piernas fuertes… pero lo que más amaba de su maravilloso y perfecto desarrollo era su voz, un poco fuerte y grave y… y… sexy…  
>-que quieres cabeza de balón?-<p>

-solo quería hablar contigo, se puede?- se encogió de hombros.  
>-mira…- empezaba a decirle mi táctica de escape pero Alaia me interrumpió, captando toda mi atención.<p>

-nosotros… ya nos íbamos a… ver el proyecto de ecología de Erick, así que los dejamos solos vale? Adiós!- jaló a Erick de la muñeca a la dirección contraria de nosotros. ¿Qué diablos trataba de hacer Alaia? Quería usar ese pretexto para escabullirme de este rincón imaginario en donde me sentía atrapada, sola, con Arnold, sin saber si quería explicaciones de lo que tal vez había visto en mis ojos o algo por el estilo. Cubriendo el rastro de mis nervios con la escénica de la indiferencia, me volví otra vez hacia él…  
>-bien melenudo… escúpelo, tengo que ir con ese par de locos- le enseñe mi pulgar hacia la dirección en donde se habían ido<br>-nos podemos sentar?- me señalo con su mira la mesa.

"_para qué? Para interrogarme?!_" pensé. Nos sentamos en la mesa donde yo estaba sentada con Alaia, frente a frente. Ya la habían limpiado los trabajadores de ahí  
>-bien pues como vi que te fuiste y supe que no tenias intenciones de volver, te quise traer tus apuntes de la clase…-sacó una libreta rosa y la puso en la mesa, siguió buscando algo en su morral -y el profesor nos dio la hoja del último proyecto que hicimos, esta es la tuya- saco una hoja también rosa y la coloco encima de la libreta, empujándomelas a mí<p>

-bueno… gracias- "_eso era todo?! Qué bien¡_" pensé, tome la libreta con la hoja y la metí a mi morral –nada más?-

-también se despidió de todo el salón, nos deseo suerte en la media superior- sonrío –creo que hoy todos estarán así-  
>"<em>Maldición, cada que sonríe se ve… tan… sexy<em>" volví a pensar, pero ese pensamiento provoco que sintiera un tremendo bochorno, sentí que mis mejillas se ponían calientes, definitivamente me estaba sonrojando. Para evitar que me viera, me agache hacia mi lado derecho para buscar mi celular en mi morral, por suerte ese día tenía el cabello suelto y un buen mechón tapo mi cara del lado izquierdo. Lo saque e hice como que checaba la hora. Lo volví a guardar.  
>-sip… es el día de melancolía y la repetición de la palabra último- suspire -Bien ya me voy, piérdete- me estaba parando pero él me agarro suavemente firme de la muñeca, lo mire, tenía preocupación e intriga escondida en sus ojos verdes esmeralda –que?- me volví a sentar toscamente en la silla<p>

-Te puedo preguntar algo?-  
>-ya lo hiciste-<br>-en serio-

-haber ya… dispara- puse mis brazos cruzados en la mesa  
>-te sientes bien? digo… con lo ocurrido en el salón-<br>boom!. Llegamos al tema que no quería llegar, me senté recta en mi silla  
>-de que hablas?-<p>

-ya sabes… cuando Brainy… te besó- su tono de voz se escuchaba raro, nervioso pero con tono duro  
>-bueno melenudo eso a ti que te importa, digo, el que me bese o no es asunto mío, así como si lo permito o no- me paré cruzándome mi morral –algo más?-<p>

Él también se paró  
>-no, pero si te sientes mal… puedes contar con migo… para lo que necesites-<p>

-enserio cabezón… porque tanta preocupación hacia mí?- ahora cruce mis brazos y puse mi cara de fastidio, rezando porque ese gesto fuera suficiente para él y se marchara

-La verdad… es que te eh visto algo distante en todos estos años… digo… aislada de las personas… incluyéndome, durante todo este tiempo te he querido decir esto pero siempre estas a la defensiva…- me reí, no lo pude evitar, no pensé que ese era el punto principal de sus preocupaciones  
>-eres masoquista o que te pasa? Casi me llamas "antisocial" solo porque ya no te rezongo por cualquier estupidez o porque ya no te lanzo bolitas de papel? Es eso? Por favor-<p>

-bueno no en ese sentido… simplemente…- Me miro y suspiro rendido –bueno ya nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien y pasarte tu proyecto así que… eso fue todo. Adiós- tomo su morral, se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Suspire de alivio por no volver a tocar ese tema de la mañana.  
>Les mande un texto a los chicos…<br>"Nos vemos a la salida en el patio central, ok?"

Después de encontrar a sus padres en San Lorenzo, decidió quedarse un año allá. En ese año pasaron muchas cosas, pero fue tan largo y triste para mí. Cuando tome el avión de regreso a hillwood sentí que en San Lorenzo dejaba un pedacito de mi corazón y alma, me dolió pero a la vez sentí una alegría inmensa cuando decidió quedarse, merecía recuperar cada segundo, minuto y hora en la cual estaba sin sus padres. El y sus padres volvieron a mediados del sexto año, de ahí, no había visto a sus padres en todo este tiempo. Arnold llego diferente, era más alegre, ya no tenía ese rastro de tristeza en sus ojos que tenia de niño, ahora era un joven seguro de cada paso que daba, más fuerte. Eso sin dudas me lleno de felicidad, al verlo tan bien, tan completo, nuestra relación también cambio, ya discutíamos menos… claro sin que yo dejara los viejos hábitos como sus sobrenombres u otras cosas. Pero ese escalón de avance entre nosotros, se desborono cuando corte distancias nuevamente regresándonos al punto de partida

Me encamine hacia mis siguientes clases y como dije es clásico que el último día haya lagrimas, discursos de los profesores, firmas en el álbum fotográfico del último año… en todo utilizan el término "último"… "_la __última __reunión de amigas", "la __última__ foto", "la __última__ broma"…_ bla bla bla, no sé porque hacen tanto drama, digo, no se acabara el mundo. Muchos planean irse a las mismas preparatorias… a mi no me preocupa si no veo a conocidos en la misma escuela, digo, a la que voy… nadie de los que conozco iría. Bueno a demás de una personas. 

El día se paso volando, mis colegas se despidieron de mí, profesores me regresaron proyectos realizados en este año, fotos y demás. Solo vi a Arnold dos veces en todo el día, solo de lejos, habíamos cruzado miraras el sonriéndome y yo levantando mi barbilla en manera de saludo.

La verdad pensé que sí había visto mis ojos… pero no. Creo que tenía razón Alaia al decir que él era tan despistado que un cangrejo. 

Casi a principios de primer año en la secundaria, corte las distancias. Aun no sabía lo que me pasaba, estaba muy asustada. Cuando ese accidente pasó, inmediatamente pensé en Arnold, pensé en qué pensaría si por algún motivo se enterara de todo… si me rechazaría, si me miraría como un fenómeno o… se alejaría de mí. Es por eso que no quiero dar pie a que vea algo "anormal" en mí… y alejándome… es la mejor opción.

La chicharra sonó nuevamente y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones gritando de alegría. Me despedí de mis colegas, me encamine hacia el patio central de la escuela calmadamente desplazándome entre todos los chicos y chicas que estaban amontonados en el pasillo. Cuando llegue ahí, todavía no había llegado Alaia, Erick ni si quiera Phoebe, así que me senté en el césped, recogiendo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, mirando como algunos con lagrimas u otros con sonrisas se despedían de sus amigos.  
>Entonces lo vi. Arnold caminando hacia mí. Mis alertas se dispararon, me pare y me sacudí mi parte trasera de mi pantalón, cruzando mis brazos en manera evasiva.<br>El se acerco levantando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros  
>-vengo en son de paz-<p>

-ya lo sé samaritano, ahora que quieres?-

-solo despedirme de ti, supongo que ya no va ser tan constante el vernos-  
>Claro que ya no nos veríamos, porque en la preparatoria donde yo iré tienen departamentos estudiantiles y pienso quedarme ahí.<br>-bien pues adiós- tome mi morral y le extendí mi mano  
>-helga… por última vez quieºro que… seamos amables el uno al otro-<p>

Otro que dice la palabra último. De verdad ya estaba harta de esa palabra, al próximo que la dijera le partiría la nariz.  
>-Que quieres decir cara de mono?-<br>-Un abrazo?- abrió un poco sus brazos con cara inocente –por los viejos tiempos?-

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, no podría creerlo, arnold quería un abrazo de mí, me sentí nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.  
>-vamos helga, no me romperás la nariz o sí?- bromeo sonriendo.<br>-ya veremos- le di una sonrisa macabra.  
>Tomo mi mano y me halo hacia él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.<p>

Casi me da un paro cardiaco… por un momento sentí dejar de respirar, al sentir su calor, su respiración, su colonia, el olor de su cabello, al saber que me estaba abrazando. Sentí que el tiempo se iba tan lento. Subí mi mano derecha nerviosamente por su espalda sin tocarla, la coloque en su omoplato derecho, firme y cálido, le di palmaditas. Mi otra mano estaba agarrando la cintilla de mi morral fuertemente, asegurándome de que si estaba en el piso  
>-vale…- me separe despacio, porque que si estaba otro segundo juraría que me hubiera desmayado.<br>-bueno, adiós… jefa Helga G. Pataki-  
>Me saco una risa, me izo recordar que desde el preescolar yo decía eso, ahora en estos tiempos solo lo decía de broma.<br>-apártate de mi camino cabeza de balón- le di un golpe suave en el hombro

-Helga!- escuche una voz familiar llamándome desde lejos. Gire mi cabeza para ver a phoebe con Alaia paradas al otro extremo del patio.  
>-bien, ya me voy- me acomode mejor mi morral<br>-nos veremos-  
>-si… nos veremos-<br>Me gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia las chicas, se veían como si estuvieran conteniendo una risa.  
>-y a ustedes que mosco les pico?- les pregunte<p>

-nada, solo decíamos que… como que te estás… volviendo dulce- dijo phoebe  
>-que?!- sentí ruborizarme un poco<p>

-oooh! mi amor dame el ultimo abrazo antes de tu partida!-  
>Alaia trato de imitar mi voz y puso su mano en su pecho la otra la estiro hacia mí.<br>-já, já muy gracioso yo les daré un abrazo-  
>-noo!- gritaron las dos al mismo momento que se echaron a correr<br>-vengan acá- La empecé a seguir.

Llegando a mi casa me despedí de phoebe  
>-vale, entonces te espero-<p>

-si, nos vemos-  
>Después de corretearlas, habíamos pasado por un helado y después de eso nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas casas.<br>Entre a mi casa.  
>-ya llegue!- les grite a mis padres pero creo que no estaban. Me quite la mochila y la tire en uno de los sillones de la sala, fui por una soda al refrigerador para ir después a la contestadora telefónica y escuchar algún mensaje.<br>_Tiene dos mensajes. _

La operadora hablo y apreté el botón para que siguiera.  
><em>Hola helga, te aviso que saldré un poco tarde del trabajo pero creo que nos veremos para la cena, adiós.<br>_La voz de Miriam salió de las bocinas.

Se recupero de su alcoholismo en AA (Alcohólicos Anónimos) y se metió a trabajar, aun en contra de Bob, en una pequeña empresa independiente a la de los localizadores que esta algo lejos de la casa. Trabaja nueve o diez horas al día, entraba a las ocho de la mañana y salía a las seis u ocho de la noche, dependiendo de los deberes que tuviera.  
>Pase al siguiente mensaje.<br>_Olga… digo, Helga te aviso que hubo un cambio de planes, me llevare a tu madre a una comida de negocios así que no nos esperes despierta._  
>Esa era la voz de Big Bob, difícil de creer o no ya estaba cambiando. Empezó a cambiar cuando un día a los 11 años, me atropello un carro frente a la biblioteca… nada grave, solo una costilla rota y mientras estaba internada Miriam me ha contado, que una doctora hablo con Bob sobre una experiencia algo fuerte, que dejo en que pensar a Bob por varios días. De vez en cuando me llamaba Olga pero dejando de lado eso… la diferencia se notaba, me sorprendía preguntándome como me había ido en la escuela, se despedía de mi… no sé que le habrá dicho la doctora pero sea lo que haya sido… sirvió. La empresa de los localizadores seguía creciendo, cerraba contratos con personas importantes, comida de negocios y todo eso. Ganaba más de lo que antes lo hacía, así como casi eran constantes sus viajes a otros lugares, a veces se llevaba a Miriam.<p>

En su primer viaje me fui con ellos a Los Ángeles para que Bob les enseñara su equipo a los inversionistas de ahí y aprovechar para probar sus nuevos localizadores a larga distancia, y eso, porque estaba de vacaciones y phoebe se había ido de pesca con su familia y si me quedaba, hubiera estado sola, todavía no conocía a Erick ni a Alaia. Al siguiente viaje, iba a ir Olga y ya me podía imaginar… todo el viaje hablando de su estúpida estancia en Berlín, de todo lo maravilloso que le había paso, intentando pasar tiempo conmigo… tan solo de pensarlo me dolió la cabeza así que por mi salud mental y emocional decidí quedarme, descubriendo que era mejor la soledad que la voz chillona de Olga.

En fin.

Subí hacia mi habitación, pero en medio camino una voz sonó en un susurro…

_-helga- _era una voz de un hombre.

Volteé hacia atrás pero no había nadie, me quede quieta un momento, después me dije que eso era absurdo, a lo mejor era un sonido producto de mí imaginación así que seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, pasando mi puerta me lance bocabajo a mi cama abrazando mi almohada, me estire y mire mi reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 4:30. Tome mis viejos audífonos y me gire para quedar mirando el techo, puse música en mi celular, relajándome hasta que phoebe llegara. 

Phoebe quería a quedarse a dormir esta noche y parece que como sí el destino estuviera de acuerdo, mis padres no estarían. Ella sabe todo de mí… bueno casi todo… lo que me pasaba se lo había querido decir en varias ocasiones pero no podía, no es como si me diera miedo confesárselo pero… no hallaba como decírselo, lo intentaría esta noche pero no prometía nada. 

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida o cuando se me cayeron los audífonos de mis orejas pero me desperté acostada de lado y abrazando mi almohada como un oso panda, escuchando el ligero sonido del timbre, vi mi reloj y eran las 6:15pm. Me dirigí modorramente hacia la puerta principal y la abrí.  
>-como sospeche… estabas dormida- estaba phoebe con un morral cruzado, azul con negro, se veía algo llena.<br>-sí bueno, tome energías- le abrí mas la puerta para que pasara  
>Nos dirigimos a la sala.<br>-y tus papás?- me pregunto mirándome con duda. Suspire.  
>-se fueron a una comida de negocios, si quieres podemos irnos a mi habitación-<p>

Asintió y subimos.  
>En mi habitación había acomodado un sillón de tres asientos en donde estaba la ventana, color negro pálido, donde usualmente yo me dormía cuando ella se quedaba a dormir. Ahí nos sentamos.<br>-oye… quien abrazo a quien?- disparo de repente y más directa no pudo ser.  
>-eso importa?-<p>

-claro que importa, además… sabes que de mi boca no saldrá nada- sus ojos se abrieron como un plato y su sorpresa los ilumino –tu lo abrazaste? Le dijiste que…- le plante mi mano en su boca antes de que terminara de hablar  
>-no phoebe no, no te aloques… aun no pierdo mi cordura-<br>me quito mi mano de su boca  
>-entonces él te abrazo? Que te dijo? Que hiciste tú?- definitivamente quería saberlo todo<br>-cielos phoebe deberías ser reportera- me siguió mirando –estaba bien… el me abrazo a mí, dijo que era el último abrazo bla bla bla todas esas ridiculeces que es típico de él-  
>- y luego?-<br>-y luego aparecieron ustedes y fin del cuento-  
>-como te sentiste cuando te abrazo?- su pregunta me puso nerviosa<p>

-bueno… como… como… pues… como tú lo estarías si te abrazara el plumero francés- se sonrojo un poco

-entonces… nerviosa y feliz-

-no… bueno… - exhale rindiéndome –bueno sí… me sentí nerviosa, feliz y… me hizo darme cuenta que…- me rasque la cabeza. No era de esas chicas que se la pasa platicando todo el tiempo de sus sentimientos amorosos ni nada por el estilo.

-quee…- me dijo para que continuara  
>-que lo sigo amando, punto final, cambiemos de tema quieres?-<br>-vale- paso su mano por su boca para esconder una sonrisa -a que preparatoria iras?-  
>-amm… a una que está muy lejos, de hecho uno de los requisitos es quedarme en las habitaciones estudiantiles de ahí- su cara se volvió algo triste y rápidamente le dije –pero no te preocupes nos podemos ver los fines de semana… igual podemos quedarnos a dormir en la casa de la otra y todas esas cosas que te gusta hacer-<br>le saque una sonrisa pero no cambio su semblante –y tu a cual iras?-  
>-bueno también la mía estará algo lejos pero como tú dices, nos podemos ver. Cuál es su nombre?-<br>Bien el nombre si se lo podía decir, al fin de cuentas no sabría el nombre de qué escuela le estaba hablando.  
>-se llama "Talent Unlimited", un nombre ridículo lo sé, casi me rio cuando lo leí, también tiene clases de arquería y…-<p>

-que!?- me interrumpió, la mire, no había visto su cara, estaba como… pálida, sorprendida, dudosa, feliz no sé, como que todos los sentimientos encontrados.  
>-que hay clases de arque…-<p>

-no eso no… el nombre de la preparatoria- su tono era urgente, muy raro en phoebe  
>-dije Talent Unlimited, porque?-<br>-coño- se paro y dio un par de vueltas antes de volverse a sentar, mis alertas se dispararon, presentí que ella sabía algo…  
>-conoces el sitio?!- le pregunté, sorprendida y alarmada a la vez, ella tardo en contestarme.<br>-si- tembló su voz  
>-que sabes de este?-<br>-me imagino que lo mismo que tú-

Nos miramos a los ojos… y lo pude sentir. Estábamos en la misma situación….

o.O.o

Nota de autora: la imaginación es la principal fuente de esta historia ^ ^ y espero que les este gustando, cualquier duda o comentario son bien aceptados :D

Cual creen que es problema que tienen en común estas simpáticas chicas?... solo en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán ;)  
>Hasta la próxima!<br>saluditos! \(·u·)/


	3. Capitulo 2

Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que yo rompí el silencio…  
>-entonces tú….-<br>-sí… ¿y tú?-  
>-también-<br>Su cara expreso que estaba sorprendida pero contenta. Se acerco y me abrazo.  
>-hay helga pensé que era la única- se escuchaba alivianada, relajada<br>-y yo no pensé que tu lo fueras- también la abrace y después me aparte -y bien… ¿qué haces?-  
>-bueno… pues mira-<br>Se me quedo mirando y antes que un abrir y serrar de ojos se desvaneció, se volvió… invisible, literalmente, absolutamente toda. Eso provocó que me recorriera un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo…  
>-¿phoebe?-<br>sentí que un mechón de mi cabello se elevaba  
>-increíble, eres… invisible- me quede anonadada. Nunca jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi mejor amiga tuviera… poderes. Esa palabra me suena muy rara decirla, bueno, para mí porque no pensé que de verdad existiera o usaría esa palabra.<br>Escuche una risita de emoción, en seguida volvió a aparecerse.  
>-¡sí!, ¿y tú poder?-<br>-ah… bueno… es un tanto… peligroso- me rasque la nuca  
>-¿en serio?-<br>-pues si… mejor no-  
>-¡por favor helga!- junto sus manos y parpadeó varias veces<br>-ya, ya…- me pare -no lo he controlado del todo bien pero…- camine unos cuantos pasos del sillón, quedando en un buen pedazo sin nada al alcance –aquí voy-  
>Mire al piso, concentrándome, alce la mira hacia el espejo que estaba al otro extremo de donde estaba phoebe. Mire como de mi cuerpo salían las llamas, incluso en mi cabello, las llamas no eran altas, eran apenas unos centímetros. Mis ojos se volvieron negros, un negro brillante y profundo. El fuego no dañaba mi ropa, por alguna razón no. Mire a phoebe, sus manos las tenia tapando su boca, sus ojos me miraban de arriba a abajo. Inmediatamente hice apagarlas, pensé que la había… no sé… asustado.<br>-¿Qué?- le pregunte  
>-¿bromeas? Eso es… espectacular!- se paró de repente, me puso sus manos en mis hombros pero así como los puso las quito<br>-aay!-  
>-¿Qué?- pregunte alarmada<br>-estás literalmente… hirviendo… como si trataras de meter tu dedo a agua recién quitada de la lumbre-  
>-lo siento, no lo sabía- de verdad no sabía que después de apagarlas mi cuerpo siguiera caliente<br>-no te preocupes- se echo aire con su blusa y se alejo un par de pasos –hace calor junto a ti-  
>me encogí de hombros<br>-creo que dura un par de minutos, en lo que se calma mi "alrededor", como te dije… no le he controlado del todo-  
>-y se te hacen los ojos negros… eso… es genial-<br>-¿aun los traigo de ese color?-  
>-no ya se te esta disolviendo- se echo aire con su blusa más fuertemente –iré por un vaso con agua-<br>-si-  
>Mientras venia, me senté en mi cama mirando a la nada, inundándome en mis pensamientos… como era posible que Phoebe, mi mejor amiga desde el pre-escolar, pudiese tener poderes… poderes… palabra surrealista en el mundo en donde hasta hace algunos años vivía, y ahora con lo de phoebe, mi mundo parece estar en medio de un huracán que no podía lograr comprender. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, así que me acosté, de repente, sentí mis parpados más pesados como nunca, como si tuviera una pesa pero no tenía ni un mínimo porcentaje de sueño ni cansancio… el peso gano más y mis parpados cayeron… estaba despierta, lo sabía porque se escuchaba phoebe haciendo ruido en la cocina… de momento, imágenes de aquella noche pasaron tan rápido que la volví a vivir en tan solo unos segundos. Me senté de golpe y mis parpados se abrieron abruptamente, estaba empezando a sudar, trague saliva y me seque la frente, suspire profundamente tranquilizándome y escuche los pasos de Phoebe subir por las escaleras, me senté y rápidamente jale mi pequeña libreta que tenía encima de la mesita de noche, en donde apunto algunas ideas para mi novela y finjo estar leyéndolas cuando entra al cuarto..<br>-cielos… enserio no tienes calor?- me dijo dejando su vaso lleno de agua en mi mesita de noche.  
>-mmm… no-<br>Puso su dedo en mi hombro.  
>-que?- le pregunte mirándola con una ceja alzada<br>-nada, ya no estás hirviendo… pero aun así se siente calurosa la habitación, ¿te importaría si abro la ventana?-  
>-no, ábrela- seguí "leyendo", escuche que en su intento la ventana estaba atascada y phoebe bufo. Desaparecí una risa pasando mi mano sobre mi boca.<br>-creo que está atascada-  
>-no me digas, intenta con más fuerza- le dije como si fuera muy obvio<br>-ya lo intente-  
>-¿segura?-<br>-segura-  
>-ni modo-<br>-helga… me podrías ayudar?- chilló con un rastro de desesperación  
>Guarde mi libreta y arrastre mis pies hacia el sillón, dándome mi tiempo, me puse de rodillas sobre el sillón, puse mis manos en uno de los mangos de la ventana subiéndola fuertemente hacia arriba. Nada. Intente nuevamente y nada.<br>-¡¿que pasa?!- la solté de golpe  
>-¿te ayudo?- me sugirió phoebe<br>-vale, a ver si así se abre- pusimos las manos en la ventana y tiramos de ella hacia arriba dos, tres veces pero nada.  
>-bien- la solté de golpe<br>-¿y ahora?-  
>-mm… bien el plan será este, yo me recargo en ella para que tú la subas y así se pueda abrir-<br>-pero eso…-  
>-a la de tres- recargue mi hombro en el vidrio.<br>-pero…-  
>-una…-<br>Fingí que estar más concentrada en abrir la ventana. No le quedo más opción que agarrar la ventana.  
>-doos… tres!-<br>Tardo como unos pocos segundos en ceder a abrirse. Al instante en abrirse sentí que alguien me jaló fuertemente del brazo hacia afuera abajo. Mi cabeza, hombro, brazo y mitad de torso estaban afuera de la ventana.  
>-HELGA!- grito phoebe agarrándome de mi playera para que no me cayera, inmediatamente ese "jalón" se fue. Con el brazo que estaba dentro, me apoye del marco de la ventana. Alce la vista y al otro lado de la calle estaban Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Curly, Gerald y por supuesto Arnold. Mirándome curiosamente, al parecer se habían detenido. <em>"vaya suerte que me cargo" <em>pensé. El cielo ya se veía un poco oscuro, debían de ser las 7:30.  
>-¿y ustedes que ven?- les grite<br>-¡lo suicida que eres!- me grito Harold, se escucharon risas, no mire detenidamente a ver quienes rieron. Yo les enseñe liberalmente mi dedo medio, me enderece un poco más. Phoebe me ayudo.  
>-¡aléjala de las ventanas phoebe!- ahora ese fue Sid más risas se escucharon<br>-¡púdranse idiotas!- les volví a gritar antes de meterme, cuando estaba dentro vi la cara pálida de phoebe.  
>-¿y tú que tienes?- le pregunté<br>-¿Que qué tengo?- su tono fue sorprendido –casi te caes por la ventana y me preguntas que qué tengo, por eso te iba a decir que era una mala idea-  
>-bueno pero se abrió- me encogí de hombros<br>-de hecho te iba a decir que la abrieras con un método menos peligroso- me lo dijo como si fuera obvio.  
>-a veces hay que usar la fuerza bruta-<br>-podrías haberlo intentado-  
>-no fue mi culpa que la estúpida ventana se trabara-<br>-yo no dije que tuvieras la culpa, al menos no de la ventana-  
>-entonces de que me culpas?-<br>-de no haberme escuchado- se cruzo de brazos  
>-bueno, pero se abrió, fin de la discusión- Sin darle tiempo de replica le dije –quieres ver una película?-<br>Tardo en contestarme  
>-está bien tú ganas-<p>

Después de ver una película cursi y melosa y sabiendo que mis padres no estaban, incité a phoebe para que viéramos otra película, que fue una de terror que yo escogí, ya la había visto solo hice el viejo truco de decirle que no la había visto para volver a verla. Después de verlas, nos sentamos en mi cama platicando de todo y nada, muy fluida la charla hasta que el celular de ella hizo un sonido de alerta.  
>-cielos ya se descargo-<br>-pues cárgalo-  
>Su celular y el mío compartían la misma entrada, por ende nos prestábamos los cargadores.<br>-bien, ¿dónde está?-  
>-en ese cajón- con mi dedo le señale el primer cajón de mi cómoda.<br>Se paro y lo abrió, sin girarse me pregunto  
>-oye… ¿esta tarjeta quien te la dio?... "es mejor que no sepas quien soy, solo te diré que nunca te dejare sola" –leyó en voz alta, ni siquiera termino de leer cuando mis recuerdos y alertas se dispararon. Me puse tensa. Se giro con el cargador en una mano y la otra con la tarjeta negra, en su cara se veía emoción –estaba debajo del cargador- se excusó.<br>-amm… es de un chico que se creía poeta, me quería enamorar y lo mande a volar-  
>-ajá, y porque la guardas en tu cómoda?-<br>-porque… me gusta la letra- su mirada me dijo que no me creyó  
>-mira helga si no me quieres decir está bien, me lo puedes decir cuando te sientas lista… aunque si es una letra linda- me dio una sonrisa y metió de nuevo la tarjeta en su lugar, siguió su tarea en conectar su celular.<br>Lo que me dijo me tranquilizo, no podía decirle algo que no estaba segura de que en verdad pasó o por lo menos no mientras no tenga conclusiones sólidas. Interpretando mi silencio como una aceptación continúo volviéndose a sentar en posición de buda en la cama  
>-entonces crees que hayan otros como nosotras… ya sabes con poderes-<br>_"si supieras"_ pensé.  
>-si- lo dije firmemente, tal vez mucho, lo quise arreglar –bueno eso creo- lo intente otra vez –digo, si estamos tú y yo no creo que seamos las únicas- eso sonó mejor.<br>-eso sí-  
>-pero vamos Phoebe te aseguro que a donde vamos no nos sentiremos tan raras-<br>-bueno no me siento tan rara con lo que soy ¿tú sí?-  
>-a veces… ¿tus padres saben?-<br>-¿mi poder o la escuela?-  
>-ambas-<br>-bueno… mi padre lo sabe pero no se sorprendió que lo tuviera, eso si me sorprendió a mí. Me explico que era hereditario, cada segunda o tercera generación era "bendecida" por el poder, a él no le toco, pero a su madre sí, así que me toco a mí… y la escuela, él también me apoya, mi madre no sabe nada y piensa que la dicha preparatoria es una común y corriente como cualquier otra a diferencia de que me tengo que quedar en los departamentos estudiantiles-  
>-cielos, no lo sabía- Me quede pensando si era hereditario, entonces… de qué lado de la familia lo herede? y cada que generación lo tenía?. Regresando mi mente a la conversación con phoebe, continúe –vaya… chica invisible eh?–<br>-tus padres también lo saben?-  
>-nop-<br>-no se los has dicho?-  
>-bueno, lo eh intentado pero… no sé como vayan a reaccionar, además no creo que sepan algo, de lo contrario desde chica me hubieran "preparando" para esto, no crees?-<br>-pues si o a lo mejor te puede pasar como a mí con mi papá-  
>-no lo sé-<br>-deberías de primero hacerle la insinuación del tema… por ejemplo si cree que existan los poderes o algo así-  
>-algún día- la mire a la cara, sus ojos se veían cansados a punto de serrarse -¿te quieres dormir?-<br>-yo creo que sí, es casi la una de la mañana-

En ese momento se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, al segundo se escucho la voz de Bob  
>-¡Olga! Ya llegamos, nos iremos a dormir-<br>-SOY HELGA PAPÁ-  
>-oh si helga… nos iremos a dormir-<br>Me puse la pijama después de se cargara el celular de phoebe. Saque una cobija de arriba en mi armario extendiéndola sobre el sillón y me acurruque en él.-tú apagas la luz- le dije a phoebe quien ya también estaba acomodada en mi cama  
>-buenas noches-<br>-buenas noches- le conteste.  
>Apagando la luz de la lámpara, el cuarto se sumergió en una tranquila oscuridad, excepto por la luz que daba la luna. La observe, tan redonda y hermosa que me quede perdidamente dormida viéndola<p>

Por la mañana a las ocho, sonó el celular de phoebe teniendo que irse por una emergencia de su mamá. Se había metido un ratón a su casa y le encargo que pasara a comprar algo para matarlo ya que no estaba su papá.  
>Yéndose ella baje a comer leche con cereales, lave mi plato y apareció Miriam llenando su termo con café, lista para irse. Apresuradamente me dijo…<br>-hola helga, ya se me hace tarde para el trabajo, no tendré tiempo para hacer las compras, podrías comprarlas por mí?- sin esperar respuesta continuo -el dinero está encima de la lista que esta sobre la mesita junto a la escalera, nos vemos, adiós- se fue sacudiendo la mano hacia mí y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.  
>-claro- le dije específicamente a nadie<br>Subí para cambiarme, me puse unos vaqueros negros, mis tenis blancos, una playera blanca sin mangas, me hice una coleta dejando mi flequillo libre. Baje y tome la lista –cereales, queso, crema, bla bla bla- lo dije en voz alta, tome mis llaves y camine hacia el centro comercial.  
>Entrando en el pasillo de enlatados, vi a alguien familiar parado pocos pasos del mismo viendo quisquillosamente una lata de elotes listos para servir, creo que sintió mi mirada sobre él porque volteo a verme, al instante lo reconocí…<br>-¿Alan?- su cara de asombro y alegría me dijo que no tardo en reconocerme  
>-¡helga¡- Me daba mucho gusto volverlo a ver que me acerque para darle un abrazo.<p>

Él y yo nos habíamos conocido en uno de tantos cursos de verano que había tomado, uno sobre fotografía en primero de secundaria, eso no era lo mío pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la misma casa con Olga Yo era la peor del curso y él me ayudo en todo, de ahí nació una bonita amistad. No íbamos en la misma escuela pero en fines de semana nos veíamos. Duro poco más de un año porque se fue con su padre a parís, seguíamos chateando, pero desde hace un año que no se conectaba con tanta frecuencia. No lo volví a ver hasta el día de hoy. Había crecido demasiado, me sacaba media cabeza de alto, tenía el mismo corte de cabello que tenía cuando lo conocí, color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, le piel de los brazos se veía bronceada. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, su playera era negra y manga corta sus zapatos negros y una muñequera del mismo color negro.

-¿como estas? ¿Que tal parís?-  
>-no te pierdes casi de nada, estoy bien ¿y tú? Cuanto tiempo ha pasado-<br>-¡cielos¡ estoy sorprendidísima, no pensé encontrarte aquí-  
>-estoy de acuerdo con eso-<br>-¿desde cuándo llegaste?-  
>-amm… tengo unas dos semanas, de hecho pasado mañana te iba a visitar, no lo había hecho porque me tenía que acostumbrar nuevamente a hillwood-<br>-me imagino, casi dos años en parís y llegar nuevamente a hillwood no debe ser nada fácil acostumbrarte-  
>-sí, pero fíjate que casi no ha cambiado mucho los lugares, en especial el parque-<br>-si quieres un día de estos damos una vuelta, para enseñarte los lugares nuevos-  
>-eso suena genial- metió la lata de elotes a la canasta que estaba en el piso junto con los demás productos. No llevaba muchos, solo una pasta dental, una bolsa de cacahuates enchilados, crema para afeitar, un rastrillo y la lata que acababa de echar –solo que… no tengo tu número telefónico-<br>-cierto, ¿tienes donde apuntar?-  
>Saco su celular, le di mi número<br>-ahora dame el tuyo- le dije sacando ahora el mío eh ingresando sus datos –listo-  
>-¿quieres que te acompañe a comprar lo que tengas que comprar?- me pregunto con una sonrisa<br>-vale, solo me falta… - volví a echar un vistazo a la lista, casi todos los artículos estaban rayados –las verduras enlatas y… unos audífonos- bien los audífonos definitivamente no estaban en la lista pero traía mis ahorros del mes.  
>-bueno, vamos pues-<br>Después de agregar la lata de las verduras enlatadas a mi canasta nos dirigimos al departamento de electrónica. En un pequeño muro estaban colgados diversos audífonos tipo diadema de todos los colores.  
>Tome unos blancos con estrellas negras, me los puse pero se resbalaron por lo grandes que estaban.<br>-maldición, no tiene para ajustarse-  
>-¿que tal estos?- tomo unos negros con una calavera rosa en medio –están de tu tamaño y ajustables- me los puso.<br>-me gustan- realmente estaban bonitos, no los había visto –muy bien vamos a pagar-  
>Caminando rumbo a las cajas registradora me pregunto…<br>-y que has hecho de tu vida, durante estos dos años?-  
>-pues no ha cambiado casi nada, sigue tan anormal como siempre, amigos, hermana asfixiante… nada fuera de lo común-<br>-¿y tu novio?-  
>-¿qué novio?- fruncí el ceño en manera duda<br>-¿no tienes novio?-  
>-nop- hice el sonido de una bomba al final<br>-y eso es algo bueno o malo?-  
>-eso es algo bueno, créeme que estoy harta de tantos idiotas-<br>-a lo mejor no ha llegado el correcto o el que llene tus expectativas- me dio una sonrisa  
>-quizás sí, quizás no- me encogí de hombros <em>"no<em> _son_ _Arnold" _pensé sin querer  
>Llegamos a la caja número 3 con una fila algo larga<br>-huy se me olvido ir por algo, ¿me podrías esperar?-  
>-está bien-<p>

Puso su canasta en el piso a unos pocos centímetros de mis pies y se fue casi trotando por los pasillos hasta que le perdí la vista. Paso un rato y de la fila ya habían terminado de cobrar tres personas, solo quedaba uno para que fuera mi turno, en ese instante llego Alan con un pequeño sobrecito negro que tenía una nota musical dorada en el centro de la misma  
>-listo- recogió su canasta y se puso a mi lado<br>-¿que es eso?- le señale el paquetito negro, me lo dio para que lo viera. Arriba de la nota musical decía "cuerdas" y en la parte inferior derecha tenía "contenido 6 pza."  
>-es para mi guitarra, con la mudanza se le rompieron varias cuerdas- me explico, devolviéndole el paquetito<br>Pagamos y salimos a la calle  
>-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-<br>-oh no, así estoy bien, mejor luego nos vemos- cuando me iba a despedir, alguien tomo mis hombros y me agacho hacia abajo dándome un beso en mi mejilla algo tosco  
>-hola helguita- me enderece rápidamente y me gire para ver la cara de Alaia –veo que estas muy bien acompañada- vi que sus ojos viajaron hacia Alan<br>-oh, permíteme presentarme, soy Alan _Redmond _- Alan le extendió su mano a Alaia, ella con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos la acepto  
>-bueno… yo soy Alaia Abraham… es un gusto conocerte-<br>-bien… amm… ¿entonces luego nos vemos?- me pregunto Alan captando mi atención-si claro, solo me avisas-  
>-seguro- se despidió de mí con un beso en el cachete –bueno Alaia lamento tener que irme pero también fue un gusto conocerte- también le dio un beso en el cachete<br>-el gusto fue mío-  
>Se dio la vuelta y camino, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras Alaia dijo –no me digas que conoces a ese sexy caballero porque chicos como ese ya no encuentras hoy en día… viste como se presento sin necesidad de que tú lo hicieras- suspiro –quien dice que el amor a primera vista no existía eh- chasqueé mis dedos en frente de su cara logrando que parpadeara y después me viera –que?-<br>-muy bien, dado que estas en la luna me iré- empecé a caminar, escuche los pasos apresurados de Alaia tras de mi  
>-¿de donde lo conoces?-<br>-lo conocí en un una base extraterrestre para ir a una guerra intergaláctica-  
>-já já que graciosa, ahora la verdad-<br>-curso de verano, fotografía, cuando iba comenzando el primer año de secundaria- la vi alzar una ceja  
>-¿fotografía? No te he visto tomar una foto, ni si quiera te he visto una cámara-<br>-fue para no estar con Olga-  
>-¿y porque no lo habías presentado antes?-<br>-porque por casi dos años se fue a parís con su papá, volvió hace unas dos semanas y justamente hoy lo volví a ver-  
>-oh interesante- hizo una pequeña pausa –¿sale solo?-<br>-oye chica, alto, esto ya empieza a sonar más un interrogatorio que unas simples preguntas de interés-  
>-pero…- no la deje terminar de hablar<br>-además no lo sé, apenas lo acabo de ver y además no quiero que después de un tiempo vengas llorando con una orden de restricción-  
>-bien tal vez esa pregunta no viene al caso-<br>-por cierto ¿y el eco niño de Erick?-  
>-sus padres lo llevaron a un campamento por celebración de que termino la secundaria y para que le fuera bien en la preparatoria o algo así, se fue ayer llegando a su casa y llega hoy a las dos de la tarde…- se rasco la cabeza como si quisiera recordar algo, después de unos segundos dijo –oh si, me acorde de algo-<br>-ahora de que te acordaste?-  
>-estamos invitadas a la fiesta de pos graduación-<br>-estamos? Me huele a manada, además de quien fue esa estupidez?-  
>-ya sabrás de quien-<br>-Rhonda- afirme-  
>-correcto nena, su idea fue algo "fresco" dado que estamos a mitad de año y aun hay un poco de calor… será en la alberca de su casa-<br>-te deseo mucha suerte-  
>-¿no vendrás?-<br>-para ser viboreada por las amigas brujas de Rhonda? No gracias-  
>-pero iras con migo-<br>-no, no hay argumento para apelar mi decisión, créeme que prefiero hartarme de comida chatarra viendo una serie de terror, a que me este quemando como pollo en rosticería bajo el sol y volver a ver personas que justamente vi ayer-  
>-que te parece si voy, veo, vengo y te cuento sucesos sucedidos durante el suceso de esta tarde eh? ¿Que tal suena eso?- movió sus dos cejas en un gesto gracioso<br>-si tú quieres señorita "sucesos sucedidos"-  
>-aunque no será lo mismo sin ti-<br>-será lo mismo si me siento en una silla bajo el sol que sentarme en una silla bajo techo-  
>-no porque el sol te da vitaminas y el techo… evita… que te lleguen esas vitaminas-<br>-eso sonó demasiado convincente… como para no convencerme-  
>-sabes que no te dejare de molestar hasta que digas que sí-<br>-y sabes que terminaras con un ojo morado-  
>-nunca lo has hecho y no lo harás-<br>-no me retes-  
>Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dije me pregunto<br>-¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Rhonda?- junto sus manos y pestañeo rápidamente logrando un gesto inocente –porfitas-  
>-no-<br>-porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis…-  
>No puedo creer que Alaia tenga tanta paciencia y tranquilidad para irritar a otra persona, en este caso… a mí. Sin que ella este un tantito irritada por la posición negativa en la que estoy. En todo… absolutamente TODO el camino se la paso repitiendo esa pequeñita palabra que causo un gran dolor de cabeza. Ya habíamos llegado a al casa…<br>-porfis, porfis, porfis…-  
>-¡hay ya cállate!- ya estaba al tope de mi irritación<br>-¿entonces?-  
>-no-<br>La vi tomar aire por la boca  
>-pooorfis, porfis…-<br>-bueno sí, sí, sí voy pero ya cállate por favor-  
>Me dio una mirada astuta y una sonrisa tan grande que enseño los dientes y destrozo el gesto inocente y tierno que venía haciendo en todo el camino<br>-muy bien paso por ti a las cinco-  
>-ya que-<br>-vale, nos vemos- sin más decir se fue.  
>Entre con las bolsas y las deje en la mesita cercana, bufe por la pequeña punzada que estaba empezándome a dar en la sien derecha así que fui a tomarme una pastilla, mire el reloj de la cocina, era las 10:30 demasiado tiempo libre hasta la dichosa fiesta. Fui hasta mi closet. Desde el sexto grado había tirado el "altar" que tenia, ahora el piso del closet estaba despejado y ahora en su lugar estaban cajas llenos de libretas con poemas y libros. Mis ojos captaron unas maletas rosas y negras.<br>Como en un mes me iría a la preparatoria, decidí empezar a hacer limpieza al closet para separar la que ya no usaba o la que me llevaría.  
>-camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, y tú no quieres ser un camarón helga- me dije a mi misma.<p>

Y así fui seleccionando la ropa que más usaba, hasta que me encontré con unos trajes de baño que antes había usado. Cubrían todo el torso y parte de los brazos, un escote circular en la espalda que solo llegaba hasta los omoplatos, uno color naranja y el otro café. Había un pequeñísimo detalle para impedir que me llevara uno a la tal fiesta… estaban muy pequeños, los había usado cuando estaba en quinto grado. Recordando la fiesta de esta tarde y tomando en cuenta el tamaño de mis dos trajes de baño, fui al cuarto de Olga esperando no encontrar nada cursi como era de su costumbre.  
>Todo su cuarto estaba impecablemente limpio tal cual como lo había dejado el día que se fue, me fui directamente a su closet. Después de un rato encontré uno que me había gustado de todos los demás. Satisfecha por no tener que pensar más en ello, continúe con mi limpieza.<br>Yéndose el tiempo como agua, dieron las 4:30p.m. Para entonces ya me había dado un baño de burbujas, tenía el cabello suelto, me puse el traje de baño y encima ropa holgada. Ahora estaba recostada escuchando la música que salía de mi celular, pero se paro y empezó a sonar la tonada de llamadas, en la pantalla se veía el nombre de phoebe. Conteste.

-hola, ¿si pudiste matar al ratón?-  
><em>-hola, no lo quería matar solo lo espante para que se fuera corriendo por la puerta trasera-<br>_-eso es muy bueno de tu parte, como siempre-  
><em>-sabes que no me gusta matar animales por muy espantosas que sean… bueno, a excepción de las cucarachas… oye…¿te invitaron a la fiesta?-<br>-¿_a la que organizó Rhonda en su casa? Si, ¿a ti?-  
><em>-también, no pensé que quisieras ir-<br>_-de hecho no, pero sus irritantes tácticas de Alaia terminaron por hacerme aceptar, espero que a ti no te haya hecho lo mismo-  
><em>-oh no… el que me lo hizo saber fue… Gerald, aunque después me llamo Alaia para decirme lo mismo-<br>_-así que iras con el plumero francés eh… bueno ya están saliendo o que cosa? -  
><em>-no… bueno… no literalmente… bueno… tal vez sí… pero no… ósea…- <em> se escuchaba nerviosa _–tal vez m-me lo diga hoy-  
><em>-oye, tranquila chica no hay porque ponerse nerviosa pero dile que si se sobrepasa contigo lo usare como saco de boxeo, ¿estamos?- escuche una pequeña risita  
><em>-gracias helga pero no creo que sea necesario-<br>_-bueno decirlo no está demás-  
><em>-ya me tengo que ir… ya llego por mí, nos vemos en la fiesta-<br>_-dale un golpe por mí, nos vemos-  
>Colgamos, en ese instante recibí otra llamada, esta vez de Alaia<br>-ahora que quieres pequeña parlanchina-  
><em>-¿ya estas lista?-<br>_-no ha voluntad pero si-  
><em>-¿crees que podrías invitar a tu sexy amigo? La invitación está abierta a amigos de amigos entiendes?... le podrías decir que lo tome como una bienvenida a hillwood-<br>_-por supuesto que no-  
><em>-¿porque no?-<br>_-porque en primera, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y se me hace muy atrevido invitarlo así como si nada, aparte, no conoce a nadie de ahí-  
><em>-claro que sí, nos conoce a las dos, eso debería ser suficiente-<br>_-Alaia- salió como una advertencia.  
><em>-¿que?-<br>_-olvídalo, ¿en donde diablos estas?-  
><em>-ha si para eso te llame, estoy esperando a Erick en mi casita-<br>_-¡¿que?!- me senté  
><em>-mira, nuestra idea era que él me recogiera a mí, nosotros pasáramos por ti y llegaríamos los tres a la fiesta-<em> claramente me la podía imaginar alzando los dedos con forme me estaba diciendo los ahora nuevos planes  
>-entonces piérdete, no iré-<br>_-no, relájate, Erick me llamo justo antes de que yo te llamara, ya venía por mí, dijo que en unos cinco minutos, luego de aquí a tu casa nos hacemos quinte… eso te da veinte minutos extra para que te termines de arreglar o hacer otras cosas-  
><em>-si no llegan en veinte minutos olvídense de que yo vaya-  
><em>-uuy que amenazante, mira como estoy temblando-<br>_-espero que se les ponche una llanta-  
>Colgué, deje mi celular en mi cama mientras bajaba por una botana en lo que llegaban, cuando a más de media escalera escuche sonar mi celular nuevamente.<br>Me eche a correr nuevamente a mi cuarto.  
>-¿que hoy es día de llamadas o qué?- le pregunte a mi celular aun sonando. Conteste sin mirar la pantalla.<br>-ya te dije… veinte minutos, no más-  
><em>-amm... hola helga- <em>una voz familiar y masculina salió de la bocina  
>-¿quien habla?-<br>_-soy yo, Alan- _se escuchaba que estaba aguantando la risa  
>-oh! Hola Alan lo siento, ¿qué paso?-<br>_-no te preocupes, solo quería verificar tú número y saber… ¿qué harás ahorita?-  
><em>-bueno me invitaron a una fiesta de alberca o algo así… - y una vocecita dentro de mi me hizo reconsiderar la oferta de Alaia, digo, podría servir para recuperar viejos tiempos –y… Alaia, la que conociste hoy en el centro comercial-  
><em>-si-<br>_-bueno… ella me dijo que la invitación… es abierta a quien quisiera ir y ella me pregunto que si quería te podría invitar-  
><em>-suena divertido…¿ dices que habrá una alberca?-<br>_-sí pero si quieres no, digo, casi no conoces a nadie de ahí y a lo mejor estas cansado con eso de la mudanza, de que te éstas reubicando y todo eso…-  
><em>-pero iré contigo…- <em>su rápida respuesta segura hizo mi corazón brincar -_además… solo se vive una vez no crees?-_me saco una sonrisa _–¿paso por ti? Casi no conozco las calles y no sé donde se hará la fiesta-  
><em>-si claro, pero ¿recuerdas la dirección de mi casa?-  
><em>-¿bromeas? No olvido la casa donde vive mi mejor amiga y donde jugaba videojuegos de guerra y leía libros y todo eso- <em>nos reímos por el recuerdo –_bueno salgo para haya, en unos… veinte o treinta minutos te parece?-  
><em>-me parece bien-  
><em>-nos vemos-<br>_Colgamos. No pensé que Alan me considerara su mejor amiga aun después de tantos años y lo más extraño… que mi corazón diera un brinco cuando escuche la respuesta firme y sin dudas de su parte… como si ir a fiestas conmigo fuera de lo común en la vida. Llame a Alaia  
><em>-¿alo?-<br>_-ahora yo te cambio los planes-  
><em>-¿de qué hablas? ya estamos en camino a por ti, no me digas que no iras-<br>_-si iré pero tendré nuevo transporte-  
><em>-¿de que hablas helguita?-<br>_-Alan me llevara-  
>Tuve que apartar el celular de mi oreja por el chillón grito de emoción que lanzo Alaia.<br>_-¡eso sí es una noticia!-  
><em>-si bueno, entonces nos vemos haya-  
><em>-¡vale!-<br>_Colgué.

Pasaron unos veinticinco minutos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Abrí y era Alan con una sonrisa, un short gris hasta arriba de sus rodillas obviamente para nadar, una playera holgada negra y sandalias grises… mis ojos se distrajeron un poco al ver sus piernas bien tonificadas, no musculosas al extremo, pero se veía perfectamente un musculo muy bien trabajado…  
>-¿estoy bien para la fiesta?-<br>-pues digamos que si-  
>Cerré la puerta tras de mí y en la carretera estaba estacionado un mini cuper, color negro descapotable.<br>-lindo auto-  
>-gracias, es un regalo de mi padre-<br>-que por terminar la secundaria?-  
>-amm… digamos que sí-<br>Me senté en el lado del copiloto, los asientos eran de cuero negro y él volante tenía una funda que parecía piel de víbora, y para hacer sincera, me sorprendió…  
>-diablos, no pensé que tenias estos gustos-<br>Me miro, sonrío y dijo  
>-los gustos pueden cambiar- hizo una breve pausa –más si se tratan de autos-<br>-¿sigues tomando fotos?-  
>-eso es mi vida, si voy a los cursos es para aprender nuevas técnicas o para ayudar a personas, como a ti en el curso de donde nos conocimos-<br>-si me acuerdo, yo soy un asco para esas cosas, yo prefiero el arte en otro aspecto-  
>Con él podía hablar cosas de arte, pinturas, libros y esas cosas que me gustan, él tiene el mismo lado artístico que el mío. De eso platicamos todo el camino a la casa de Rhonda, de eso y de las personas que se iría a encontrar en la fiesta.<br>-entonces la de la fiesta se llama Rhonda-  
>-okey-<br>Llegando a la esquina de la casa se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen, haciendo que el carro vibrara un poco, estaciono el carro enfrente.  
>-bien creo que llegamos- nos bajamos, cuando más nos acercábamos más fuerte se escuchaba la música y se sentían más las vibraciones, esquivando cuerpos bailando, trataba de encontrar a Alaia y a Erick o por lo menos a Phoebe.<p>

En la zona de la alberca los encontré, saludándome desde el otro extremo. Alaia con un traje de baño de dos piezas color marrón, Erick con un short color verde claro. Sentí a Alan acercarse a mi oreja para hablarme por encima de la música  
>-¿no quieres algo de tomar? Yo si-<br>-también quiero algo… ¿pero sabes ir?- ahora le dije en su oreja.  
>Su expresión me decía que no –vale vamos- les hice una señal a los chicos para que supieran que ahorita venia. Tome de la muñeca a Alan y lo encamine dentro de la casa, empujando personas, dentro, se escuchaba menos la música.<br>-bien la cocina esta a la derecha, Rhonda siempre hace ponche en sus fiestas, te espero aquí-  
>-bueno deséame suerte para que no me pierda- me reí<br>-estarás bien chico-  
>Lo perdí de vista por las personas, echando un visto por mi alrededor vi a phoebe a unos pasos de mí, su traje de baño era de una pieza, era parecido a los que tenía en mi closet, solo que este era color azul oscuro y el escote estaba un poco más largo en la espalda, se acerco para que la escuchara mejor<br>-¡me lo dijo! ¡Me lo dijo!- me abrazo fuertemente, tuve que apartarla suavemente  
>-¿que quien te digo que?-<br>-Gerald… me lo dijo… dijo que si quería ser su novia!-  
>-bien chica, me alegro por ti y donde esta ese pedazo de espagueti para aclarar unos puntos-<br>-está por allá- señalo a su derecha con su dedo, siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba, mi visión capto a Gerald pero mi corazón se paro cuando mi visón se desvió un poco a la izquierda, mi mirada se encontró con la de Arnold, lo vi darme una pequeña sonrisa. Llevaba un short hasta la mitad del muslo color verde azulado y una playera de tirantes algo holgada, blanca. Yo le quite la vista de encima dirigiéndome hacia phoebe  
>-sabes pequeña me da mucho gusto de que por fin ese espagueti haya tenido las agallas para decírtelo, de verdad te lo mereces, bueno, te meres mucho más-<br>-gracias helga-  
>-pero tengo que ir a buscar a un viejo amigo que fue por ponche- señale con mi pulgar atrás de mi<br>-bueno entonces nos veremos- empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gerald  
>-si- me gire pero en ese instante me detuve, teniendo a Alaia a unos centímetros de mi.<br>-bu- me saco la lengua, tenía en su mano un vaso rojo de plástico con ponche.  
>-buuu, bueno, viendo que traes ponche, me imagino que ya viste a Alan-<br>-ver lo que se dice ver pues sí, solo que no pude platicar con él- alce ligeramente mi ceja  
>-¿por qué? ¿Lo espantaste?-<br>-já já que graciosa, no, se lo llevaron unos chavos a la zona de alberca-  
>-maldición sabía que era mala idea que viniera-<br>-¿por qué?-  
>-deja que te lo explique… chico nuevo mas chicos malos es igual a humillación, entiendes, le pueden hacer una maldad- camine a la salida de la cocina, tan rápido iba que al salir del la puerta choque con alguien cayéndome encima de ese alguien<br>-fíjate idiota…- al ver quien era me detuve  
>-lo siento helga te ayudaría a párate pero… dado que estas encima de mi… - me miro con diversión. Reaccione y me enderece acomodando mi cabello atrás de mis orejas.<br>-no estorbes cabeza de balón, estoy buscando a alguien más interesante que tu- estire mi cuello buscando a Alan ya que estaba cerca de la piscina  
>Se puso de pie y se sacudió<br>-¿quieres que te ayude?-  
>-no cabeza de mono puedo encontrarlo sola- fingí estar irritada<br>-¿encontrarlo? Si buscas a Erick está en la sala-  
>-no porque busque a un chico quiere decir que siempre busco e ese eco niño, busco a… un viejo amigo-<br>-¿viejo amigo?-  
>-si arnold un viejo amigo-<br>Actué un bostezo  
>-¿sabes qué cabeza de balón? continuare buscándolo, eso es más entretenido que hablar contigo… piérdete- camine a la dirección contraria, una voz familiar me llamo<br>-helga- voltee y esa voz me lanzo encima su bebida, mi olfato percibió que era alcohol, tal vez vodka con refresco de lima limón. Quede empapada, mi cabello, mi playera. Escuche risas, alce la vista y tenía enfrente a Fernando Ghidell… mi ex. Él es el típico macho alfa machista, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, salió conmigo solo porque escucho que yo era la matona del momento y para elevar su "rango" frente de sus amigos. Aunque para bajarle los delirios de grandeza, yo rompí con él de una manera… humillante.  
>-eso fue muy maduro de tu parte Ghidell- escuche otras risas ajenas a su grupo, lo vi enojarse<br>-ojo por ojo- lo dijo casualmente pero yo percibí rencor  
>-oh… ¿esto fue tu ley de talión? Porque esto fue mínimo a lo de esa vez… ¿no crees?-orgullo herido y enojo deformo su cara.<br>-Eres una pu…-  
>No vi llegar a Alan pero, llego y callo a Fernando poniéndose frente de mí<br>-muy bien amigo esto se acabo aquí, ve a quejarte a otro lugar- su voz era dura  
>-¿y tú de qué fango saliste? ¿Eres el nuevo títere de esta loca?-<br>-no me interesa gastar saliva para ti, si me permites- tomo mi muñeca y me jalo para que caminara, camine un par de pasos y me gire para enseñarle el dedo medio a Fernando. Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido… Felipe se lanzo contra Alan haciendo que él me empujara sin querer y yo callera a la piscina. Alan le dio un puñetazo en la quijada a Fernando dejándolo en el piso atontado. Varios murmullos sorprendidos se escucharon. Pero la más sorprendida era yo, no por ser lanzada a la piscina, si no… porque Alan me defendió, a pocas horas de volverlo a ver después de dos años de no vernos.  
>-muy bien, sigan en sus asuntos todo termino aquí- Alan disipo la atención de los que estaban alrededor, corrió y dio un clavado de bomba acercándose a mí.<br>-¿ex?- señalo a Felipe con la barba, quien estaba todavía en el piso  
>-te lo dije… idiotas… oye… no era necesario, he pelado con tipos más grande que ese tipo y siempre gano, enserio-<br>-bueno, me lo imagine, pero… nadie se mete con la gente que quiero-  
>Lo que dijo me… sorprendió aun más, pero no le pude decir nada porque…<br>-¿saben lo patéticos que se ven nadando con ropa?- los dos volteamos a ver a la dueña de la voz… Alaia, parada a la orilla de la piscina. Alan le sonrió.  
>-tienes razón- me volteo a ver –¿yo primero?- se saco su playera mostrando unos músculos definidos, así como sus piernas. Sentí brincar mi corazón nuevamente. La dejo a la orilla de la piscina, un poco lejos de los pies de Alaia, la playera hizo un sonido chistoso cuando cayó. Le di una vista rápida a la expresión de Alaia, parecía como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto.<br>-t-te toca- Me dijo Alaia quien le costara quitar la mirada de encima a Alan.  
>-no veo- Alan se volteo dándome su espalda.<br>-okey, solo que yo no me la quitare aquí- Salí del agua, mi ropa se sentía muy pesada, me acerque a la oreja de Alaia y le susurre –tal vez sepa dar respiración de boca a boca-  
>Antes de que dijera algo, la empuje en dirección de Alan cayéndose encima de él hundiéndose los dos. No me quede ahí para los reclamos de Alaia, me eche a correr hacia el carro de Alan. Ya estaba desértico donde estaba el carro, tal vez ya todos estaban dentro, mejor para mí, así podría quitarme mi ropa mojada.<br>Antes de meterla en el carro la exprimí para que no mojara tanto el asiento. Asomándome en el espejo del carro, me agarre el cabello en una coleta alta con una liga que tenía en mi muñeca, dejando unos mechones libres a lado de mi cara, esto para que no me molestara cuando me metiera a nadar… otra vez.  
>-hola helga- era la voz de Arnold…<p>

Continuara…

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Lo sé, lo sé… me van a matar (/o\), me tarde muuuuuucho para subir este capítulo, pero las cosas en el instituto no están tan fáciles, parciales, proyectos, exposiciones… uff! Un infierno.  
>Los capítulos ya los tengo escritos, solo que los tengo que leer para editarlos y todo eso, les prometo que los siguientes capítulos, los subiré en cuanto pueda, ya sea viernes, sábado o domingo (palabra del osito bimbo :3) jejejeje bueno, muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, cualquier duda, comentario o idea me la pueden decir ;)<br>Saluditos y hasta la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 3

-hola helga- la voz de Arnold me sobresalto haciendo que brincara y girara. Estaba parado a pocos pasos de mí.

-¡cielos Arnoldo, casi me das un infarto!- me puse una mano en el corazón

-lo siento no era mi intención- se encogió de hombros pero lo vi esconder una pequeña sonrisa –te vez bien- parecí descubrir un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro de adonis. Mi corazón brinco, por un momento maldije el haber decidido traer este traje de baño. Era de dos piezas, negro. La pieza de arriba se amarraba en el cuello en un listón, lo mismo en la espalda, abajo del busto tenía una cintilla con unos estoperoles. La pieza de abajo cubría perfectamente todo lo que tenía que ser cubierto. Lo bueno es que me decidí a tomar un pareo italiano… bueno así decía la etiqueta. Y mis sandalias negras.

-¿qué diablos haces aquí?-

-vine a ver si estabas bien-

Bufe –sí cabezón me imagino que viste todo el show-

-solo alcance a ver como salías volando hacia el agua, iba a ir pero… vi que… Alan Redmond estaba contigo… así que él es tu viejo amigo- lo hizo sonar más una afirmación que una pregunta y se recargo en el auto.

-así es, ¿por qué?- cruce los brazos.

-bueno es que el también es un viejo amigo mío, ¿sabes?-

-¿y de donde lo conoces si se puede saber?- también me recargue en el auto

-es una larga historia, pero le ayude a unirse con su padre, no lo había visto desde que estábamos en cuarto-

-el buen samaritano- rodee los ojos

Me miro a los ojos y por un momento sentí perderme en ellos, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza al pensar que prácticamente esta en ropa interior parada junto a él.

-y tú ¿de dónde lo conoces?- sonó muy curioso.

-en un curso de verano, hace tiempo, fotografía- no sé qué parte de mi permitió que le diera tan fácilmente la explicación, aparte la mirada –en fin, tengo que volver con él- se enderezo al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia

-que te parece si… te acompaño, yo también tengo que volver-

-como sea-

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Rhonda se acerco a mí. Su traje de baño era rojo y como siempre, algo atrevido.

-hola Arnold- lo saludo primero con los ojos brillando de algo que sabía muy bien, interés.

-hola- la saludo, ahora ella se volteó hacia mi dirección sin ese brillo, haciéndome más obvio su interés hacia Arnold… bruja.

-vaya helga si que diste un espectáculo en la piscina, era justo lo que necesitaba- no trato de esconder su sarcasmo al final

-solo lo mejor para ti princesa-

Me escaneo de la cabeza hasta la punta de mis dedos con una ceja alzada

-te vez bien… por cierto, tu novio… esta… muy bien, ¿de dónde lo conoces? No creo que haya sido en una de tus reuniones callejeras o ¿sí?- al final saco una risita

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era mi novio pero como había visto el interés brillar en sus ojos me precipite a jugarme una carta. Y… y que era eso de ¿"reuniones callejeras"? en definitiva se había convertido en una bruja.

-no mi querida Rhonda y tampoco lo conocí en una de esas reuniones de estirados presumidos en las que acostumbras estar- le di una sonrisa sínica –eso es solo de nosotros ¿sí?... Solo. Nosotros. Dos. Entiendes?- dije cada palabra lentamente, ganándome de su parte una cara de sorpresa con indignación, hice como si nada, le di una sonrisa y le enseñe mis pulgares hacia arriba -Muy buena fiesta sigue así- pase por su lado dándole palmaditas en su hombro.

-¿sales con él?- la sorpresa de Arnold casi me hizo reír

-que ingenuo eres- le di palmaditas en su cabello, antes de hacer que dijera algo más me voltee y camine más rápido.

Llegue hasta la piscina y encontré a Alaia salpicando a Alan. Apenas vi como Erick daba su clavado con vuelta doble, después me vio y nado hasta la orilla donde se encontraban mis pies.

-hola-

-hola eco niño, ¿qué tal tu ritual espiritual de la buena suerte?-

-ven y te cuento- le dio palmaditas al agua

Acepte su invitación, entre sentándome en la orilla y hundiéndome.

Hubo un partido de voleibol en el agua, los perdedores se marchaban y los ganadores jugaban con otros nuevos competidores. En la cuarta ronda me convencieron en entrar. Gerald y Gabriel contra Alan y yo. Iba a jugar con phoebe pero no quiso. Con una buena estrategia ganamos tres veces, después de eso cante un rato con Erick, eso solo porque pasaron unas cuantas que a él y a mí nos gustaban. 

No me di cuenta que ya era muy de noche hasta que Rhonda nos aviso por su altavoz

-muy bien chicos, esto fue muy agradable pero ya son las 2:30, les pido que se retiren por favor, gracias, los quiero, ¡chao!-

Una ola de disgusto se escucho. Todos fueron desalojando el lugar, incluyéndonos, me despedí de Alaia y Erick que se fueron juntos, como aun no venia Alan decidí esperarlo en el carro. Ya hacia un poco de aire frio así que me puse mi ropa que estaba un poco húmeda, cuando estaba recargada en el carro alcance a ver a phoebe de lejos, ella también me vio y alzo la mano para despedirse. Se subió a un taxi con Gerald, y más a lo lejos alcance a ver a Arnold poniéndose un suéter, lo vi con intenciones de girar pero…

-bueno, ¿lista para irnos?- Alan me pregunto mientras se ponía su playera un poco mojada

-sí- cuando me enderece una ráfaga de aire me llego de golpe, haciendo que castañera, me subí corriendo hacia el lado del copiloto, me senté y pase mis manos por mis brazos para generar calor. Podía estabilizar mi temperatura interna ayudándome con mi poder, pero estando con Alan en su carro, no quería hacerlo.

Alan entró en su asiento, se estiró hasta el asiento trasero para alcanzar una chamarra de piel color marrón y me la extendió, diciéndome sin decirlo, "póntela"

-gracias- la deslice sobre mí y me acurruque en mi asiento – ¿tú no tienes frío?-

-prenderé la calefacción- la prendió y empezó a manejar, sentí como se empezó a hacerse cálido dentro del carro, en ese momento descubrí que las cosas frías me podían afectar mucho.

-me dijo Alaia que había visto que te llevaban unos chicos, después de que te sirvieras ponche- cambie de tema para dejar de pensar en mi poder.

Alan sonrío

-Fue mi amigo Lorenzo- me explicó -compartimos la primaria hasta el cuarto grado antes de que se cambiara a la p.s.118, aun así nos veíamos. Su padre y él mío comparten la misma pasión por el deporte así que en sus días libres, nos vemos en mi casa o en su casa- me volteó a ver –no pensé que me lo fuera a encontrar en la fiesta- me dio una amplia sonrisa.

-y yo no pensé que lo conocieras, sí que es chico el mundo- mire a la ventana, todo estaba muy cayado, ahora mire hacia el estéreo – ¿puedo?- le pregunte, señalando al aparato con mi dedo-

-claro- él estaba concentrado en la carretera. Me pregunté si tenía permiso para conducir aunque… todavía no cumplía los 18, entonces a lo mejor se lo debió de haber prestado su padre con la condición de cuidarlo… no lo sé. Prendí el estéreo y al minuto se vio los números de una estación que no conocía… pero tenía muy buena música, fui tarareando una que otra canción que me sabía. Al llegar a mi casa, nos bajos del carro.

Ya eran las 3:00p.m cuando llegamos, la noche estaba estrellada, aun hacía frío, mi casa se veía con las luces apagadas lo cual no me sorprendió. Me quite la chamarra y se la entregue a Alan.

-gracias-

-gracias a ti por invitarme, si no fuera por esta fiesta estuviera aburrido en mi casa- se encogió de hombros

-y amm… gracias por ayudarme con Felipe, no era necesario- le di una sonrisa

-no te preocupes-

Choque mi mano con la suya en forma de despedida, pero él tardo en quitar su mano al terminar nuestro saludo/despedida.

-nos vemos-

-cuando quieras-

Yéndose él entre a mi casa, serrando la puerta tras de mí, espere unos minutos a que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad para no encender luces, al menos hasta que llegara a mi habitación. Me quite la ropa y el traje de baño, los puse sobre mi silla del escritorio, me acosté, me acurruque y apague la luz…

La luz volvió a encenderse, gruñí y con mi mano busque el botón para volverla a apagar, lo curioso era que no encontraba ni siquiera mi mesita. Abrí mis ojos pero no estaba en mi cuarto, no estaba mi cama, no estaba nada de mi cuarto, nada. Estaba en un piso gris con una luz encima de mí, no había nada alrededor, en donde mirara, la oscuridad era lo único que captaba. Me enderecé.

"_**tienes miedo?" **_

Ese susurro masculino llego a mí, era tan oscuro, tan agrío, tan real que me erizo la piel y mi corazón palpito de miedo, me quede congelada en mi lugar.

"_**donde está tu caballero blanco?"**_Voltee atrás de mí, la voz se escuchaba tan cerca **"**_**no creo que este para ti" **_se rio ahogado en un sonido maquiavélico, pero paró en seco_**"fenómeno"**_con esa palabra sentí crecer el miedo y el pánico_… _¿Quién era?

Otra luz se encendió muy, muy lejos de donde estaba y bajo ella, estaba Arnold, mirándome tan alegre y su sonrisa que no se comparaba con alguna otra. Mi corazón sintió alivio.

-¡Arnold!- alguien me empujó bruscamente desde atrás haciendo que casi me cayera, no me importo investigar quien era… solo me eche a correr en dirección a Arnold. Sentí la terrible necesidad de estar con él, que me protegiera de quien fuese que me trajera a este lugar, que simplemente me abrazara.

"**corre helga, corre"** escuche la voz detrás de mí, sonaba muy divertida.

Con esto creció más mi necesidad de ir con arnold, así que corrí más rápido, con mi corazón latiendo más fuerte.

Solo que cuando más se acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, su cara se iba transformando. Su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo hasta que era una línea seria y apretada, sus ojos ya no brillaban con alegría, ahora miraban con abominación y rechazo, su cuerpo que estaba relajado se empezó a tensar. Cuando llegue para abrazarlo, él se movió bruscamente hacia atrás, logrando que parara de golpe y creando algo de distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Arnold?- mi voz se quebró

-aléjate de mí- sus palabras frías y seguras fueron un duro golpe para mí

-¿qué?-

-no me toques, no quiero que me toque alguien como tu- su mirada me recorrió toda –un fenómeno… un monstruo… una abominación- con esas palabras mi corazón se desboronó explotando en lágrimas.

-Arnold, déjame explicarte…- iba a tomar su mano pero él la aparto toscamente

-no- empezó a caminar para atrás –no me volverás a ver jamás en tu asquerosa vida- el veneno en su voz me lastimó aún mucho más, se volteo dándome su espalda, para seguir caminando

-no te vayas… no me dejes sola- camine rápidamente hacia él abrazándolo restregando mi mejilla en su espalda, él se empezó a mover bruscamente para soltarse pero yo lo abrazaba más fuerte – ¡por favor no te vayas! – dije desesperadamente sollozando, sintiendo que se desbordaban más lagrimas

-¡suéltame!- me ordenó, como no hice caso, uso su brazo como palanca y me empujo, separándonos. Se acerco a mí dejando unos centímetros entre nosotros, podía sentir su respiración, me miró y con una voz firme y de lo más fría que pude haber escuchado salir de sus labios me dijo

-no te quiero cerca de mi… aléjate-

Con eso, sentí que absolutamente todo mi interior de derrumbaba y se destrozaba en miles de pedazos. Empezó a retroceder y yo lo tome de la muñeca.

-no… Arnold- mi voz estaba completamente quebrada.

Ese instante mi mano saco fuego incendiando de inmediato todo el cuerpo de Arnold. Inmediatamente lo solté tapándome la boca con mis manos, entrando en un shock de miedo. Soltó unos gritos de dolor, vi sus ojos llenos de miedo y dolor.

-¡¿QUE ME HICISTE?!- me gritó con desesperación.

-A-Arnold- me jale el cabello -no por favor que esto no sea cierto… ¡NO!- me tape ahora los ojos

-¡HELGA!- fue un grito desgarrador, que me hizo gritar de pánico, de un profundo dolor, de impotencia, de rabia y rechazo al saber que yo lo hice.

De repente ya no escuche el fuego quemando su piel, ni los gritos de horror, ni nada… ahora todo estaba en silencio. Temblorosa, baje mis manos, ya no estaba Arnold, volvía a estar sola con la oscuridad, nada más que la luz sobre mí.

-¿Arnold?- mi voz apenas si fue un susurro tembloroso

Colapsé. Algo duro, frío y doloroso me atravesó desde la espalda hasta mi pecho, sintiendo ardor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo… quería gritar o llorar pero nada me salió de mi boca que estaba formada en una grande O.

Baje mi mirada y tenía una especie de una punta de ala, se veía grisácea opacada por un líquido oscuro y rojizo… era mi sangre. Sentí una respiración acercándose a mi sien

-ahora estás sola- su voz cambio de una divertida a una profunda y venenosa, me susurro –siente lo que yo sentí-

Me encajo más su ala, al hacerlo me incremento mucho más el dolor agudo que sentía por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Grite de dolor al momento que la retiró toscamente, tambaleándome, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, pensé que terminaría en el piso pero seguía cayendo, como en un hoyo, la luz iba haciéndose chiquita. Arriba a contra luz vi la figura masculina de un ángel, se fue haciendo más chico, más difuso…

Me senté de golpe. Escuche ruidos muy fuertes, mi pecho adolorido como si realmente me hubieran encajado la ala, el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, la piel erizada, mi pijama pegada a mí por el sudor, la respiración acelerada y lágrimas en mis ojos. Me tarde en enfocar donde estaba, todavía el negro opacaba mi visión, baje la cabeza y parpadeé. Fui enfocando mi cobija rosa que estaba cubriendo mi regazo, alce la mirada y suspire con mucho alivio al notar que estaba en mi habitación. Recogí mis piernas hasta mi pecho y las abrace.

-fue un sueño, un horrible sueño, nada fue real- me decía a mí misma.

Aun sentía mi corazón destrozado… era tan real, su rechazo, sus palabras, las llamas, la ala, la sangre, el dolor…

Cerré mis ojos llorosos y me volví a acostar, abrasé mi almohada tratando de tranquilizarme… pero en vez de eso mi mente volvió a recordar la horrible imagen de Arnold quemándose. Cuando iba a empezar a llorar mi celular sonó de repente haciéndome brincar en mi lugar. Estire mi brazo hacia mi mesita de noche y conteste sin observar quien era

-bueno- sentí que mi voz estaba ronca y algo mormada, tal vez de llorar, carraspeé un poco

-_¿estas llorando?-_ la voz preocupada de Erick afirmo que estaba ronca

-no… ¿qué pasó? ¿A qué horas son?-

-_son las once de la mañana… quería invitarte un pastrami en el parque_-

-mm… mal momento eco niño, lo dejamos para la próxima- el pastrami sonaba delicioso pero no tenía ánimos para salir.

-_Hm… algo te pasa, Helga G. Pataki nunca dice no a una rebanada de pastrami_-

-no es nada Erick, en serio… solo que tengo una jaqueca terrible que ni si quiera una pastilla me quitaría- mentí, solamente quería estar tranquila –mejor dormiré un rato más ¿vale?-

-¿_qué? ¿Seguiste la fiesta con Alan?-_

-no seas tonto, simplemente me duele la cabeza- me seguía echando burla –mira niño hipee, si sigues así, te daré una lección que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán-

Escuche su risa -_está bien… dejaremos el pastrami para otra ocasión, pero… una pregunta_-

Hice un sonido de asentimiento para que prosiguiera

-_amm… Alaia… ¿está contigo?-_

-no, de seguro está con sus padres, ya ves que a ellos no les gusta que este con el celular cuando está con ellos- tardó para contestar, como si quisiera creerse esa idea

-sí… a lo mejor- sonó desanimado

-¿por qué?-

-_no, por nada, te dejo descansar nos vemos_-

-vale, bye-

_-bye_-

Colgamos. Me quede mirando el techo, aun me dolía mi pecho horriblemente. La manera en que me habían encajado esa ala en mi sueño me hizo la piel y me volvieron las ganas de llorar. Como no quería hacerlo, decidí que un baño de burbujas me caería muy bien, pero en cuanto me puse de pie me quede pasmada.

Mi sillón estaba con el respaldo hacia el piso, mi cómoda estaba a unos dos pasos de mi cama, mi mesita de noche estaba chueca, la lámpara que estaba encima de ella estaba en el piso y el librero estaba más hacia el lado izquierdo casi vacío porque mis libros estaban tirados, todo mí cuarto estaba patas para arriba, como si hubiese pasado un huracán.

-qué… diablos…-

No sabía cómo había pasado eso, jamás me había pasado nada por el estilo. Me entro un momento de ansiedad, quería salir corriendo de mi casa, eran las once, estaba sola, normalmente estar sola no era nuevo para mí, pero el día de hoy no sé por qué razón no quería estarlo. Mande al diablo el baño de burbujas, me lance hacia mi celular y marque primer número que me vino a la mente… phoebe.

_Está hablando al celular de phoebe heyerland, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, gracias…_

Maldije.

Inmediatamente colgué. Me vestí rápidamente y fui a la sala buscando mis llaves, cuando una silueta que pasaba por la ventana hizo que parara abruptamente. Me quede quieta esperando algún sonido del exterior que delatara al que estuviera husmeando. Después de unos minutos decidí que era momento de irme, tome rápidamente mis llaves y salí casi corriendo de ahí, no se adonde pero quería irme.

Camine y camine, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás ya que sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo, así estaba hasta que mis pies se cansaron. Me recargue en una pared y me deslice hasta quedar sentada. Quería llamar a Alaia, pero no sabía si estaría aun con sus padres o interrumpiría algo, Phoebe no contestaba, mi opción con Erick la había gastado con mi excusa de jaqueca… justamente ahora me gustaría mi rebana de pastrami… y Alan, probablemente estaría recuperándose de la desvelada de anoche, así que me quede sin opciones.

Realmente me preocupaba lo que había pasado cuando desperté, mi cuarto… la silueta en la ventana de la cocina… el sueño… ya ni sabía que pensar. Dicen que los sueños tienen un significado y la conclusión que puedo tener de mi sueño es que, tal vez podría ser muy peligrosa para los demás, especialmente para Arnold, y aunque mi corazón se estrujo a la idea de que era mejor para él que yo me alejara… era lo mejor que podría hacer por él. Aún no sé cómo manejar mis poderes o hasta qué extremo llegan… y eso de cierta forma me asusta, al lastimar a alguien, una vez ya lo hice y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

No me había fijado que me había sentado en una esquina hasta que alguien tropezó conmigo cayéndose sobre mí, pegándome con su espinilla mi pierna, la bolsa que tenía cayó, provocando que algunas latas se dispersaran, su brazo aterrizo en mi costilla mala, al mismo tiempo que su frente choco con la mía. Solté un quejido de dolor…

-h-helga lo siento mucho, no te vi, perdón- Apenas si empezó a hablar me puse tensa, era Arnold. Se apoyo en sus manos para que no me siguiera aplastando, mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas.

–¿que hacías en el piso? Más bien, ¿qué haces aquí sola y en el piso?-  
>Todo el recuerdo del sueño paso en mi mente en unos nanosegundos, provocando que mi corazón brincara de dolor y miedo. Encaje mi codo en su costilla derecha haciendo que se cayera de espaldas en el concreto, no quería tocarlo con las manos, temiendo que el sueño se volviera realidad, ni siquiera quería hablarle para decirle las cosas cotidianas que le decía, solo me pare rápidamente pero cuando lo hice me dio una punzada de dolor en mi costilla izquierda, la que me había accidentado hace años, me la agarre con mi mano, soltando un quejido.<p>

-¿estás bien?- escuche a Arnold preocupado detrás de mí poniéndose de pie, se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro, yo me aparte bruscamente provocándome otra punzada en la costilla

-¿qué tienes Helga?- se puso frente de mí, buscando mi mirada, pero mí mirada solo miraba el piso temiendo encontrarme con sus ojos verdes.

-nada- le dije secamente.

-perdón si te lasti… estás… pálida, ¿te sientes mal?-

"_¡sí! ¡Solo quiero que huyas de mí! ¡No quiero lastimarte!",_ quería que por arte de magia mis pensamientos salieran fácilmente, pero solo dije…

-solo me duele mi costilla mala- quería caminar pero él me cerró el paso

-¿mala? ¿Cuándo te lastimaste?-

-eso no te importa, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- me gire para el otro lado, el se volvió a poner frente mí y me tomo del brazo –no me toques- le dije con firmeza pero un poco de miedo.

-helga, por favor, ya habíamos quedado en paz cuando nos viéramos- no le conteste, esta vez me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, detrás de ese color esmeralda había un tono de preocupación y duda. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron y aparte la vista.

-okey cabeza de balón, me dio gusto verte, nos vemos- espere unos segundos –¿contento? Ahora vete- todo ese tiempo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-sabemos que no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que tienes-

-bien pues te deseo suerte, tienes mandado que recoger-  
>-puede esperar-<p>

-solo vete, ¿quieres?- quería irme de ahí como fuera y lo quise apartar de mi.

No lo estaba mirando pero sabía que se estaba desesperando.

-Helga…mírame- no le conteste –mírame- hice caso omiso.

Cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, sentí su mano tomar mi mentón y alzarlo hasta que hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, dándome una paz inesperada, sabía que una lágrima se había escapado de mí cuando pasó su dedo índice por debajo de mi ojo. Y sin espéralo, se acercó y me abrazo, su abrazo fue cálido y lleno de paz, envolviéndome en su aroma tan exquisito, su olor no era común en otro chico, tenía un olor a especias y a lluvia en un pastizal... tenía un olor suave pero salvaje.

Me quise apartar inmediatamente de él, luchando entre sus brazos, pero él también dio guerra al no soltarme. Vi con alivio que no pasaba nada de lo que mis sueños advertían.

-tranquila Helga…estoy contigo- me susurro en una voz dulce y tranquilizadora. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez caí rendida en los brazos de mi Dios. Sentí alejarse el miedo y sin darme cuenta, lo abrace más y él, en respuesta, me dio un dulce apretón entre sus brazos.

Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos gloriosos me aparto suavemente y me dijo

-cuando te sientes mal, no hay como un buen rato agradable con la persona que te agrada-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres esa persona?- bromee como siempre para hacer notar que estaba más tranquila... aunque, pasar el rato con él, sería como un sueño para mí, pero no quería que pasará algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

-tal vez no sea esa persona… pero puedo hacerte pasar un rato agradable- quise leer entre líneas sus palabras, pero eso sería volar muy alto.

-mira cabeza de balón, tuve un pésimo sueño, hay un desastre en la casa y lo menos que quiero es que al final del día salgamos peleando como siempre-

-te prometo que no será así. En un mes entraremos a la media superior, serán institutos muy diferentes, así que no nos veremos tan seguido o a lo mejor ya no y cuando lo hagamos, que sea un momento calmado. Como hoy. ¿Qué dices?-

Tenía razón, dentro de un mes entraría a la preparatoria a kilómetros de hillwood, que uno de los requisitos es quedarse en un departamento estudiantil, así que ya no vería en un buen tiempo… además… solo fue un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación, nada de qué preocuparse, no pasara N-A-D-A. Lo pensé durante unos minutos, suspire resignada y dije.

-está bien tú ganas por esta única vez cabeza de chorlito- lo voltee a ver justo cuando esbozó una sonrisa.

-está bien pero lo primero es lo primero, vamos a dejar mi bolsa- recogió sus cosas metiéndolas a la bolsa de papel café.

Después de cuadras, llegamos a su casa, se veía exactamente igual que siempre, me permití sonreír recordando todas las anécdotas que tenía en esa casa. Arnold se adelanto para abrir la puerta, yo me hice a un lado para que pasara la oleada de animales que salieron disparados como balas hacia la calle. Arnold se puso de lado para que yo pasara, cuando pase a su lado detecte ese aroma que adoro tanto, se erizaron los cabellos de mi cuero cabelludo. El cierre de la puerta me hizo volver de mis pensamientos.

-deja dejo esto y nos podemos ir- me señalo con sus ojos la bolsa de papel que tenía en sus brazos –si quieres toma asiento en la sala-

-no, mejor muévete- se encogió de hombros y se encamino a la cocina, mientras lo hacía, mis ojos se desviaron un poco hacía el sur de su cuerpo, observándolo. El pantalón que decidió usar, de cierta manera estaba… a mi punto de vista o imaginación… en perfecta fabricación la parte trasera de su pantalón… agradecía en ese preciso momento a el diseñador, la fabrica y hasta la materia prima con que se había hecho ese pantalón que hacía que mis ojos casi se cayeran de mis cuencas por no dejar de ver los glúteos de ese samaritano del que tanto está enamorada. Parpadee cuando se metió en la cocina y deje de verlo, mi corazón brinco de emoción y solté una risita al imaginarme que diría si me descubriera.

No me sentía mal en mi conciencia al echarme un "taco de ojo" de vez en cuando con Arnold. Los chicos lo hacen todo el tiempo y hasta más descarados son, no veo que tiene de malo que uno de chica admire y se coma con la mirada a un caballero… claro siempre con discreción.

Después de unos minutos regreso Arnold

-listo, mis papás no están, mi abuela salió de compras para un traje que quiere y mi abuelo está dormido, así que le dije a oskar que les dijera a mis papas que estaría contigo-

-vale, entonces ¿qué tienes en mente?-

Arnold volvió a darme el paso para que saliera primero.

-bueno… ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Hay muchos locales con varias cosas y…-

-sí, sí, sí, solo camina- Al parecer arnold ya estaba acostumbrado a mis tratos poco amables. Solo sonrió y camino sin protesta alguna.

Llegamos al centro comercial, arnold estaba sediento por una gota de agua, yo sorprendentemente no tenía ni calor

-cielos melenudo debes tener más condición física- le di un pequeño zape en la nuca

-tomare eso en cuenta- giro su cabeza hacia un local de bebidas y nieve –solo comprare una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo?-

-nada que venga de ti- él solo rodo los ojos y se marcho. Mientras volvía, me metí al local de alado, era de aparatos musicales. Cuando entre, un joven que se veía menor que unos veintiséis, con marcas de acné apenas si vio mi presencia, estaba muy entretenido viendo su celular que otra cosa. Había dos pasillos, escogí el de la derecha viendo que había guitarras eléctricas colgadas arriba en la pared, y baterías abajo en el piso. Había una guitarra eléctrica al fondo del corredor, era negra y un toque de rosa en todo su contorno, apenas si se veía, parecía como si hubiese sido difuminado el color y sus cuerdas eran blancas con destellos dorados.

-la perfecta belleza- hable en voz alta. No sabía cómo tocarla, pero su color negro intenso me fascino. La toque con mi mano sintiendo lo lizo que era, al pasar mi dedo de arriba hacia abajo en una de las cuerdas las sentí rasposas e hice que chillara. Sonreí al imaginarme haciéndola sonar al ritmo de una canción. Volví a pasar mi mano sobre ella pero saco una pequeña chispa que brinco hacia una de las cuerdas y se incendio por completo. De mi asombro tape mi boca y me fui encaminando hacia atrás. Una llama brinco a otra guitarra y después a las baterías. Conforme caminaba todo el pasillo se llenaba de llamas de un color naranja intenso con toques de rojo, el calor era muy abrasador. Tape mis ojos y justo cuando pensé gritar, mi cuerpo choco contra un cuerpo de alguien, por un momento pensé que era el vendedor, así que me gire rápidamente quitándome la manos de los ojos. Pero era la mirada desconcertante de Arnold la que me miraba.

-¿qué pasó helga?- paso su pulgar por debajo de mi ojo derecho –¿por qué lloras?-

¿Llorar? ¿Había empezado a llorar? Ni siquiera había sentido cuando solté la primera lágrima, volteé detrás de mí, a donde había empezado todo el incendio y mi corazón se paro por unos segundos al notar que estaba todo en su lugar, sin rastro de fuego… nada… tal y como lo había visto cuando entre.

-¿qué pasó?- volvió a insistir. Su tono desconcertante me atrapo en una trampa de sentimientos encontrados que explotó cuando me sonrió de esa manera que siempre me decía sin necesidad de palabras que confiara en él, aumentando esta ansiedad de no querer lastimarlo… y estallé

-solo… -se quebró mi voz- aléjate de mí quieres, no me vuelvas a buscar o acercárteme- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentí mis ojos humedecerse –nunca me vuelvas a buscar… por tu propio bien…-

Solo alcance a ver su expresión congelada de angustia y dudas antes de que me echara a correr hacia la salida.

Sentí lagrimas escurrirse por mis mejillas, quería retractarme de las palabras que le dije a Arnold, no quería alejarme completamente de él, quería que algún día se fijara en mi… pero en vez de eso lo aleje totalmente, tal vez para siempre, de mi. La maravillosa idea de pasar la tarde con él se izo cenizas

Me senté en una banca de alguna esquina. No tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir, aún no me animaba a ir a mi casa imaginándome que alguien podría estar esperándome. Mire mi reloj. Veinte para las dos, sin nadie con quien disipar esta tormenta de pensamientos que estaba dentro de mi mente. Me quede así durante unos minutos cuando decidí sacar mi celular e intentar marcar nuevamente a phoebe, era la que sabia absolutamente todo y podría contarle lo ocurrido con arnold para desahogarme, pero nuevamente su correo de voz me contesto.

No es como si todo el tiempo que estuviese sola quisiera estar con alguien, pero en este día en especial no quería estarlo.

Y como si Zeus hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos me entro una llamada, era Alaia…

_-hola nena, después de ir a visitar a mi espantosa tía quiero relajarme en tu casa, ¿puedo?- _se le escuchaba que estaba caminando

-yo preferiría estar con tu espantosa tía que estar en mi casa-

_-eso sonó a… no te quiero de visita, gracias por participar-_

-bueno espero que lo hayas entendido pequeña asno- escuche su risa

_-no, ¿en serio que pasó?- _

-nada… solamente te tengo una sorpresa-

_-ooouw, interesante, entonces voy volando-_

Suspire aliviada por no llegar sola a mi casa, así que apresure mi paso para llegar.

Al dar vuelta en la casa, alcance a ver a Alaia dar la vuelta a la otra esquina de la cuadra. Cuando llegamos al pie del porche me dijo con voz preocupada

-dios Helga, te vez… fatal, ¿qué diablos pasó?-

-¿tan mal me veo?- abrí la puerta dudosa y la deje pasar

-bueno es que no tienes buena pinta-

En el espejo que estaba en la pared izquierda de la entrada me vi rápidamente y entendí a que se refería; mis ojos rojos al igual que mi nariz, la boca reseca y mi cabello esponjoso y seco.

-¿Y qué sorpresa es?- tuve que parpadear para prestar atención

-am… a sé, tu regalo por venir será ayudarme a recoger mi cuarto- casi me rio por su cara de decepción y divertida.

-¿qué, por qué? ¿Chamuscaste tus cosas y ahora las tenemos que volver a pintar?-

Su pregunta irónica no me izo gracia y le enseñe mi dedo medio mientras caminaba a mi habitación. Alaia fue la primera y única en saber mi poder, antes de que se lo dijera a phoebe. Una de las buenas cosas de Alaia era de que no se tomaba a pecho todas mis señas o sobrenombres ofensivos, ella, algunas veces hacia lo mismo, solo cuando me quería fastidiar.

Al abrir mi puerta, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda al ver que las cosas estaban exactamente desordenadas como cuando me fui y al recordar todo sobre esa mañana-

-¿qué diablos paso?- estaba tan confundida

-solo… pongamos las cosas en orden y te lo diré-

Me miro como si no estuviera de acuerdo y quisiera que se lo contara ahora mismo

-Cuando terminemos te diré-

Después de unos varios minutos terminamos de acomodarlo todo hasta que quedo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Nos dejamos caer en el sillón, pero percibí la mirada ansiosa y preocupada de Alaia para que empezara a hablar, pero me hice la que no sabía nada.

-¿quieres un vaso de agua? ¿O algún aperitivo?- mas tarde en pararme que Alaia me sentó de golpe jalándome del brazo

-okey algo estas evitando, jamás ha ofrecido nada por gusto, así que suelta la sopa-

Me tome unos segundos para pensar como acomodar todo, de principio a fin, no sabía cómo empezar así que empecé por lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

-¿crees que los sueños te hagan daño?-

-¿qué?- no cabía duda que la había dejado completamente confundida…

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Solo tengo una cosa qué decir: Lo siento.

Mi vida a decaído en un punto desesperado, por eso es que tarde tanto, demasiado en volver, pero me di cuenta que es la escritura la que me ayuda a escaparme de la realidad un rato, y hasta encontrar solución, así que si sigues aquí leyéndome, te doy las gracias. Ya que son pocos los que me apoyan, pero me doy por bien servida y si vienen más, ¡que bien!

Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores/as


	5. Capitulo 4

-¿qué?- no cabía duda que la había dejado completamente confundida.

Con todas sus palabras le conté todo ese día, incluyendo lo dicho con Arnold. Cuando terminé, espere unos minutos antes de que recibiera alguna palabra de Alaia pero cuando tardó lo suficiente para que me entrara la ansiedad, hable…

-rayos Alaia, di algo-

-oh sí, lo siento es que simplemente todo es muy raro-

-oh ¿en serio?- no escondí mi sarcasmo

-bueno para empezar, un sueño no te puede lastimar ni mucho menos matar… a menos que estuvieras en la película de Freddy Cruger- le lance un cojín y se río –bueno ya, mira, en lo que a mí respecta, no tienes absolutamente nada que temer, que tal si la sombra es… no sé, ¿Brainy?-

-tú y yo sabemos que Brainy está muy estúpido para hacer ese tipo de… acoso-

-según tú es muy estúpido… pero concuerdo de que no se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de sustos… entonces, de seguro fue una sombra de tu imaginación- al no darle respuesta, continúo –y respecto a lo de Arnold… eres una tonta- esquivo otro cojín que yo le aventé y hablo más rápido –lo que digo es que cómo quieres ser algo más con él, si ya lo alejaste definitivamente de ti, y por un miedo absurdo- esta vez como ya no tenía cojines, me pare un poco enojada por lo último que dijo

-¿un absurdo miedo? No lo dirías si estuvieras en mis zapatos-

-lo siento, no me interpretes mal, pero yo pienso que tus poderes son magníficamente espectaculares-

-ajá y ¿entonces cuál es tu punto?- cruce los brazos

-mi punto es que no creo que tus instintos lastimen a Arnold-

-no lo sé Alaia no estoy tan segura, un día sin querer queme una playera mientras la estaba doblando… ¡NO SE PORQUE DIANTRES PASO ESO! Y no quiero que un día de estos, mis "instintos" salgan y hieran a Arnold… ¡DETESTO LO QUE SOY!-

Me deje caer en el sillón de nuevo

-escúchame bien helga, nadie escogió como nacer, así naciste y así te quedaras, tienes que aprender a aceptarte y quererte a ti misma, porque si no, nadie más lo hará por ti, es lo que te tocó, punto final. No odies lo que eres, porque así, hay personas que te amamos tal y cual eres con todo y tus defectos y tus loqueras y todo lo que eres- su voz era extrañamente seria y dura –y si te toco la bendita fortuna de tener poderes, pues bien ya no hay nada que hacer… yo no me quejo por lo que soy ni por lo que tengo. ¡Tus poderes son genialmente extraordinarios!... y a quien no le parezca… que se joda-

No tenía que decir, era la primera vez que Alaia me… ¿regañaba?, de esa manera, seria y mirándome directamente a los ojos, por primera vez me quedé callada, ¡lo que nunca he hecho!

Alaia siguió con más ánimo, carraspeando antes de hablar, al no ver replica alguna de mi parte

-además, si te preocupa tener mucha competencia referente a Arnold… yo no lo veo así, digo eres una chica linda, tienes buen físico con algunas muchas curvas…-

-¿que?- sentí que el hilo de la conversación se perdió drásticamente, ¿de qué competencia hablaba?

-sí, tu sabes… curvas…- al no contestar siguió rodando los ojos –tienes, más o menos… noventa…- puso sus manos en la cadera -…cincuenta…- paso a su cintura -…y revienta… - antes de que pusiera sus manos en donde creía que iba a ponerlas me pare como resorte, sabiendo en qué dirección se dirigía esta conversación

-okey, gracias por el sermón que me acabas de dar hace dos minutos pero creo que ya estás perdiendo el punto de conversación-

-oh créeme que no lo he perdido… de hecho, creo que me estoy acercando al núcleo de tus sentimientos- me reí

-pues créeme a mí que mi anatomía no es el detonante de todo-

-claro que sí, te sientes insegura de ti, con respecto a Arnold, piensas que no eres bonita, ¿pero sabes qué? Le ganas a todas las pretendientes de ese menso-

-estás loca-

-claro que no, ¿te imaginas cómo sería Arnold contigo de novios?-

Me sacó un sonrojo, claro que me lo había imaginado… un millón de veces en todos los ámbitos de la palabra. Lo pensaba en mis sueños, despierta, escribiendo poesía, viendo las luchas… en fin, algunas veces, esa palabra abría puertas de imaginación que me robaba minutos de mi atención…

-oh si te lo has imaginado, picara, le diré a Arnold-

Vi como su cara se volvía de balón, sus ojos color miel se volvieron verdes. Su torso se aplano, volviéndose plano, más ancho y fuerte, sus piernas y brazos se volvieron gruesos y tonificados, su estatura se izo un poco más alta… literalmente se volvió en una réplica exacta de Arnold, de no ser porque vi su transformación, creería que estuviera con el verdadero Arnold.

Alaia… al igual que phoebe y yo, tenía un poder, y su poder era facilidad de transformarse en otra persona, dice que como si su poder pudiera tener una memoria para guardar la voz y el físico de todas las personas que la han tocado, por ejemplo tan solo necesita saludar de mano a quien sea, para después cambiarse a esa persona a voluntad propia… y esta vez se convirtió en Arnold.

-me dijo la espectacularmente Alaia que me has imaginado como tu novio, eh nena, ¿qué te parece si te doy un aventón muñeca?- era la misma voz de arnold solo que la altero para que sonara más grave y con eso no pude contenerme la risa ya que Alaia estaba haciendo de Arnold un chico malo, cosa que no seria para nada.

-estás loca- le dije entre mis risas

-¿loca?- su cara de ahora Arnold me decía que también esta conteniéndose las ganas de reír –¿a quién le dices loca?, ¡si yo soy un macho!- se golpeo el pecho como un gorila -¡un espartano de verdad!-

Todo lo que dijo me izo estallar en una risa con más ganas, que hasta me izo doblarme y sentarme de nuevo en el sillón. Alaia tampoco se aguanto y volvió a su físico normal estallando de risa al igual que yo. Después de varios minutos, dolor de pansa y lágrimas casi por caer de nuestros ojos de tanto reírnos… paramos.

-bien helguita, creo que es hora de irme- echo su cabeza hacia atrás de manera de estrés, pero no sentí que su estrés era contra mi –¿puedes creerlo? ¿Visitar a tu tía más fastidiosa dos veces en un mismo día? ¿Todo con el pretexto de que ya sabe cocinar y quiso que fuéramos a comer y ahora a cenar?- bufó y yo me reí –no es gracioso señorita Pataki… ¡ya se! Qué tal si… me robas esta noche por alguna razón y así ya no tengo que ir con mi tía, ¿qué te parece?-

-ajá y ¿qué pretexto le pongo a tu sacrosanta madre?- empezó a marcar un número en su celular, me imagine que era el de su mamá

-no sé, dile que… dile que el presidente vino a detener una bomba nuclear de tu patio y quieres un apoyo emocional- me restregó su celular –ya está marcando-

-¡no!, eres muy impulsiva y además no ten… ¡Hola! señora Abraham- no pude terminar de decirle a Alaia lo que quería por que ya habían contestado su madre.

_-hola… ¿helga verdad?-_

-am… sí señora, Helga-

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene Alaia?-_

-oh nada señora, no se preocupe… solo quería saber si…- perfecto, ¿ahora que le decía? –bueno, es que quería saber si le daba permiso a Alaia de quedarse esta noche-

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_ se escuchó sorprendida pero seria

-oh bueno es que quiso ayudarme a pintar las paredes de mi habitación y nos llevará mucho tiempo, más o menos terminaremos como a las diez y esa hora ya es muy noche para que se vaya solita… entonces, ¿se podría quedar a dormir?- espere unos segundos para que contestara

_-bueno… es que ya habíamos quedado con un familiar con el que íbamos… perdón… vamos a cenar en una hora y me da mucha pena que Alaia se haya comprometido en ayudarte a pintar… pero es un evento familiar así que, me da pena decirte que no se podrá quedar a dormir, quizá en otra ocasión-_

-oh, no se preocupe la entiendo, familia es familia ¿no?-

_-así es-_

-bueno pues, muchas gracias por su tiempo-

_-no hay de que, ¿le podrías regresar el celular a Alaia por favor?-_

-claro, hasta luego señora-

Al momento de pasarle el celular a Alaia, me pase el dedo en mi cuello de izquierda a derecha y después la señale, previniéndola que estaba en problemas. Ella solo rodo los ojos, aunque no supe si era para mí, o para su mamá, pero me dio igual.

-si mamá?- por su tono de voz supe que era contra ella

Su mamá era muy estricta con ella, por ser hija única le exigían demasiado, en todo ámbito que se pusiera en la mesa; en la escuela, en la casa, de viaje, de visita familiar y hasta para sus relaciones amorosas.

Su padre era más accesible con ella, él le tapaba algunas travesuras que hiciera y de vez en cuando dejaba que Alaia se brincara la hora de llegada cuando su mamá no estaba en casa, le daba dinero para que gastara en lo que quisiera, le guardaba secretos, hacia unas que otras tareas domesticas de Alaia para que terminara más pronto… pero todo sin que vea su madre.

-ajá… pero… sí mamá… ya fuimos a comer con ella… por una vez y…- se veía que se estaba enojando –bueno… si, si… ya voy en camino- colgó y bufo muy fuerte

-te dije que no iba a aceptar- le dije un poco divertida, por su cara de regañada y coraje contenido

-¿qué no me puede soltar un poco?- se paró

-bueno eres su única hija y a lo mejor le da miedo que te hagas una hija rebelde y saltes del nido-

-pues creo que me está empujando a la orilla del nido y un día saltaré si sigue exprimiéndome tanto-

-sí claro y dejarás solo a tu papá-

-con mi papá es diferente-

-bueno avecilla, es momento de volar al nido de tu tía si no quieres que mamá cuervo te picotee por llegar tarde- empecé a moverle sus brazos de arriba abajo simulando ser alas, logrando que se riera

-bien, solo será un mes para entrar al instituto y no estar tan aplastada por mi mamá, nos vemos-

-vale ya ve a volar-

Después de una divertida despedida se marcho molesta, dando patadas en el piso mientras caminaba. Y nuevamente me había quedado sola así que mire el reloj de mi celular para ver cuantas horas tenía antes de que llegaran mis padres… y me quedaba un poco más de una hora, así que me dirigí a la cocina para sacar la leche del refrigerador y ponerle chocolate.

Hablar, desahogarme y escuchar una opinión ajena a mis escandalosos pensamientos… hizo que de cierta manera me sintiera más relajada de lo que estaba en la mañana… aunque aun dolía las palabras que le dije a Arnold, pero no quise pensar en eso, porque entre más lo pensaba más me sentía mal, así que despeje cualquier recuerdo de la tarde y lo sustituí por recordar donde había guardado Miriam las galletas con chispas de chocolate para poder acompañar la leche, mire uno de los gabinetes de arriba y empecé mi búsqueda del gabinete de la izquierda a el de la derecha.

Cuando abrí el gabinete de en medio, alcance a ver el paquete azul de las galletas que casualmente ya estaba abierto así que imagine que Miriam se ha de a ver llevado uno que otro mini paquete. Me pare de puntillas para poder alcanzarlas ya que estaban en el compartimiento de hasta arriba, la empecé a jalar con la punta de los dedos ayudándome con las pocas uñas que tenia, cuando la puse en la orilla la jale con las manos pero escuché un chillido y de repente salió una rata color gris, que uso como trampolín la caja de galletas para brincarme en la cabeza tirándome al piso con todo y caja, voltee justo para verla salir corriendo frenéticamente hacia la ventana que daba a la calle…

-estúpida rata, tiraste mis galletas- dije mirando por donde se había ido

Me pare y recogí la caja para sacarle un paquete y ponerlo junto a mi vaso de leche, cuando un golpe de recuerdo me vino rápidamente a la mente… yo no había abierto la ventana de la cocina, ni cuando me fui, ni mucho menos cuando llegue, tampoco había sido Alaia ya que no bajamos para nada a la cocina… lo que indicaba que alguien se había metido. Eso me dio una oleada de ansiedad y miedo, ¿qué tal si aún esta dentro de la casa y no vi nada?

Me arme de valor y coraje y sin hacer ruido cerré la ventana, fui lentamente a la sala y tome de un rincón, un bate de aluminio que había usado para un partido de béisbol y que ahora lo usaría para acabar con el tipo que se haya atrevido a meter sus narices en la casa. Lo tome con ambas manos recargándolo en mi hombro izquierdo para que con pasos cautelosos, parecido a la de los gatos, iniciara mi búsqueda primero en la planta baja poniendo mucha minuciosidad en mirar cada detalle faltante o fuera de lugar, pero para mi sorpresa no faltaba nada, ni nada estaba movido de lugar, aun así no me confié y empecé ahora mi búsqueda en la segunda planta revisando primero el baño, el cuarto de Olga y por último el cuarto de mis padres. Al abrir su puerta me congele al instante, casi suelto mi bate… porque todos mis trofeos, así como los medallones que había ganado hace tiempo y que estaban guardados en lo más profundo de mi closet… estaban acomodados en la piecera de la cama de mis papás, me fui acercando poco a poco visualizando un papelito escrito algo a máquina, en medio de todos los trofeos, la tome y la leí:

Qué pena que mami y papi no presuman todos estos premios… pobre de Helga, no es tan perfecta como su hermana Olga

Me erizo la piel, sabía mi nombre, sabía el nombre de mi hermana, sabía la poca atención que tenían mis padres hacia mí… bueno antes. El punto era… ¿quién era este sujeto? ¿Qué quería? Y si saco los trofeos de mi closet, quiere decir que estuvo en mi habitación y pase por alto algo que no había visto mientras movía los muebles con Alaia. Así que fui directamente a mi habitación, sin soltar mi bate, que ahora lo tenía en una mano colgando y lo avente a mi cama, abrí mi closet y vi, que efectivamente había estado husmeando mis cosas, ropa revuelta, cajas abiertas con los libros desacomodados… pero nada se había llevado. Ahora estaba buscando en los cajones de mi cómoda, pero al igual que mi closet, las cosas estaban revueltas pero nada se había llevado… más bien había roto en cuatro, la tarjeta negra escrita en cursiva de aquella vez.

Con eso comprobé de que ya no había nadie en la casa, así que tome los pedazos y saque cinta adhesiva lista para iniciar la meticulosa tarea de ir juntando y pegando a la vez los cuatro pedazos para que se tratara de ver igual antes de romperse, logrando que casi se viera como antes, solo que con unas ligeras líneas que delataban que se había roto, pero aún era legible el texto, lo guarde e inmediatamente empecé a guardar los trofeos nuevamente en el fondo de mi closet, después volví a acomodar las cajas de libros y mi ropa. Cuando me asegure de que todo estaba bajo control, baje las escaleras dirigiéndome nuevamente a la cocina y mi corazón parece que se detuvo, mi sangre se congelo y mis nervios explotaron como una olla express… la ventana estaba nuevamente abierta completamente y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que tocaron la puerta haciendo que brincara en mi lugar, como no me moví ni un centímetro, volvieron a insistir.

Si fuera el sujeto que entro, no tuviera la decencia de tocar a la puerta, ¿o sí?

Me dirigí a la puerta con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, cuando puse mi mano en la perilla volvieron a tocar, espere unos segundo y me decidí a abrir de un golpe. Me sentí extrañada, un poco aliviada y contenta al ver quien estaba tocando era Alan él me dio una sonrisa al verme pero desapareció, no sé qué cara tenia pero pregunto…

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- alcance a ver qué frunció un poco el ceño

-no… bueno… si… más bien… no- no quería molestarlo con problemas ajenos –¿bueno pero que haces aquí?- le dije amistosamente para desviar el tema

-oh lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-

-no, claro que no, pasa- me hice a un lado para que pasara, después cerré la puerta, aún estaba un poco nerviosa

-que bien, como ya te había dicho, desde que llegue quería visitarte solo quería volver a ubicarme- un poco distraída por el problema del sujeto me había perdido la mitad de lo que dijo

-¿quieres un vaso de leche?- le pregunte de la nada

-sí, suena delicioso, gracias- me dio una sonrisa y me siguió hasta la cocina –te molesta si pregunto, ¿qué pasó que te puso pálida?-

Perfecto, ahora tenía que ingeniármelas nuevamente para explicarle algo sin preocuparlo…

-amm… fue una estupidez, una rata salió de no sé dónde y después de usar mi cabeza como un trampolín salió corriendo por la ventana, la cerré, fui al baño y cuando volví estaba abierta completamente espantándome y fue cuando llegaste, fin- le conté todo sin voltearlo a ver, saque un vaso y serví leche en él –¿chocolate?- le pregunte todavía sin verlo

-sí por favor… ¿puedo checar la ventana?-

-claro señor Sherlock Holmes- le saque una risita, le lance una mirada ya que estaba de espaldas a mi… llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una playera blanca lisa y una chaqueta color marrón que combinaba con sus zapatos de igual color… le quedaba bien ese conjunto. Mientras yo terminaba de menear el chocolate de la leche, el terminó y dijo

-solo está descompuesto el seguro con el que se atora haciendo que se abra por el aire- me explico, yo le extendí su vaso –gracias- nos recargamos en la encimera

-¿y qué quieres hacer ms. Detective?-

-bueno estaba recordando que de niños, la par de veces que me trajiste, solíamos ponernos a leer en voz alta en la sala, ¿no?-

-¿me dices que te quieres poner a leer en voz alta?- alcé una ceja irónica, él solo rio  
>-no, no es eso, es que en la fiesta, cuando encontré a Lorenzo y amigos de él se sorprendieron muchísimo al saber con quien venía-<p>

-conmigo- el asintió y tomamos un sorbo de nuestros vasos y continuo

-sí, me dijeron que se les hacia raro que fueras amable con una persona ajena a Erick y Alaia, oh si y a pho… pho- note que trataba de acordarse

-phoebe- termine diciéndole

-sí, phoebe, bueno y yo me preguntaba… ¿porque cuando nos conocimos no fuiste agresiva o ruda como me dijeron? Si es cierto que yo mismo te había visto mostrando tu lado agresivo, por ejemplo en el curso, aventaste a una chica en un charco de lodo pero, ¿por qué conmigo te muestras tal y como eres? Bueno al principio si fuiste algo evasiva pero con el tiempo no… ¿por qué no seguiste agresiva conmigo?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, no tenía pensado de que me preguntará una cosa así

-niño preguntón- tomó un sorbo de su leche y me siguió viendo, esperando una respuesta así que me tome unos segundos para hablar. Fui sincera primero conmigo misma y de ese modo le conteste

-bueno… ni yo lo sé, a lo mejor fue porque… fuiste… diferente desde el principio… sí, tengo que admitir que me caíste mal al principio pero como vi que empezabas a ser… claro conmigo, sincero y siendo tu mismo no sé qué paso que decidí no esconderme contigo, confiando en que no me fallarías- tome un sorbo de leche –pero tienes la fortuna de conocer los dos lados de la matona profesional, entre ellos esta Phoebe, Alaia y Erick y… Ar… -me detuve, ¿acaso iba a decir algo de Arnold? ¿Porque? -…ar no ser por tu gusto por la fotografía y mi desesperación por encontrar algo para no estar con Olga, no nos hubiéramos conocido… definitivamente tienes mucha suerte, niño rico-

Él también me había confiado algunos de sus secretos o cosas importantes de su vida. Yo no le había contado todo, así como mis poderes, mi amor por arnold, mi accidente y muchos detalles más, no se los quería contar.

-bueno, me siento afortunado- lo voltee a ver, me quede mirando fijamente a sus ojos café oscuro, eran profundos pero no supe ver que decían, eran muy… lindos… lo más raro era que ni siquiera me molesto el saber que él también me estaba mirando fijamente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese preciso momento me acorde de Arnold y lo que me había dicho de que ya conocía a Alan, así que para quitarme la duda y desviar su mirada le dije…

-amm… ¿ya conocías a… Arnold?- parpadeo y frunció el ceño un poco

-sí, ¿por qué?- dio su último trago a la leche

Me encogí de hombros -bueno… solo me dijo que te conocía-

Él suspiro –sí, lo conocí a los diez el tenia nueve, de hecho el me ayudo a llevarme mejor con mi papá-

-como siempre el buen samaritano- lleve los vasos al fregadero

-y tú, ¿cómo te llevas con él?-

"Lo amo, así de simple" pensé.  
>-Pues…bien…-<p>

En ese momento sonó su celular.

-disculpa- contestó – ¿Qué quieres?... ¿pero qué le dije?... esto ya no forma parte del trato… no… ¿ahora?... está bien… sí… y dile a Kelly que quiero hablar con ella.- colgó, su conversación sonó autoritaria, casi como si fuese el jefe de quien sea que le haya hablado, me hizo recordar a mi cuando hablo con alguien más que no sea Phoebe, Alaia, Ercik, Arnold…etc.

–Perdón… me volverán loco…-

-no te preocupes, entiendo- le di una sonrisa. Algo en él cambió, no supe qué, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

-disculpa Helga… tengo que irme- se puso tenso de pronto.

-ésta bien Alan, tú no te preocupes por nada, nos veremos después-

-cuídate- por un momento lo sentí como si literalmente me advirtiera de algo, pero no de mala intención, no sé. Se fue sin despedirse. Algo muy raro en él.

Al irse, lave los vasos y la contestadora recibió un mensaje de voz:

"_Helga…"_ era Miriam _"dice tu padre que no nos esperes despierta… iremos a recoger a Olga al aeropuerto y de ahí iremos a ver su nuevo departamento que se consiguió, dulces sueños cariño, cuídate"_

Perfecto… seguiré estando sola, este día no se puede poner peor…

Tome las llaves de mi casa y decidí dar una vuelta por las calles de Hilwood, para terminar de despejar mi revolución mental.

Caminando unas cuantas cuadras, me encontré a Katy… una pretendiente cabeza hueca de Arnold… _"corrección, este día esta a punto de ponerse peor…"_ pensé. Me hice la loca viendo la luna que salía al horizonte… pero para mí mala suerte ella también me vio.

-pero mira quien trajo la bella noche… a una jirafona rubia-

Me hice la sorprendida –Katy, que disgusto encontrarte por estos rumbos-

-Helga, tan linda como siempre-

-lo sé lo sé- me encogí de hombros.

-¿has sabido algo de Arnold? No lo eh visto desde hace tiempo-

-¿y? ¿Acaso tengo un letrero de atención al cliente para ayudarlos a encontrar a personas?-

-estúpida- me lanzó sin más

-uy sí… qué doloroso insulto- me quise reír.

-eres una estúpida, no perderé la oportunidad de decírtelo cada que se presente la ocasión-

-felicidades… no me importa- decidí a avanzar dejando esta creciente ofensiva de palabras que sé muy bien que no terminará tan bien.

-con razón ningún chico se fija en ti por ser tan marimacha-

Mi día no había sido muy lindo como para soportar los insultos de una cabeza hueca como Katy, así que me voltee cada segundo más enojada.

-para empezar niña hueca, marimacha es incorrectamente usado así que ve con tu gran ignorancia a molestar a otra persona-

-eres una… ¡ah! ¡Me chocas!-

-¿qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Arnold no te haga caso- sabía que eso le dolería, pero no que le doliera tanto como para que me soltará una bofetada. Mi enojo se salió de control y antes de salir corriendo, le solté un puñetazo en la quijada tirándola al piso aturdida.

Me eche a correr ya que sentía que mi enojo haría que estallara y no quería eso… fui corriendo a un callejón solo… al parecer… el mismo donde había pasado aquella noche… estaba con mucha basura…pero no aguante más, grite y al mismo tiempo que mi grito, una oleada de fuego salió de mi, incendiando los basureros. Y me desplome, sentada frente a las llamas.

Después de ver danzar las llamas, tranquilizándome solo un poco, me enderece y empecé a caminar por donde había llegado, ya era de noche, el cielo ya estaba oscuro mostrando unas pequeñas estrellas esparcidas por doquier.

Suspire, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención a mis pasos, ya que miraba sin mirar.

No supe por dónde estaba caminando, solo sabía que había estado caminado mucho hasta que una voz extrañamente familiar me llamo la atención, parpadee para bajarme de mis pensamientos, visualice que estaba en la esquina de la florería de la señora vitelo… y otra vez me llamaron…

-¿Helga?- ahora puse atención y escuche la voz de una mujer, sonaba preocupada, me gire hacia donde estaba la persona, me congele al ver que aquella mujer era la mamá de Arnold, la misma que estaba cruzando la calle en mi dirección. En ese momento sentí mis mejillas mojadas y húmedas, mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados y borrosos, señal de mi debilidad. Rápidamente me seque mi cara y talle mis ojos alejando la humedad en ellos, afortunadamente cuando llego Stella había terminado… me agradaba verla, aunque las condiciones no eran agradables…

-¡hola señora, cuánto tiempo!- saque mi mejor tono de emoción con alegría, aunque no fue mucho trabajo.

Le iba a extender la mano pero en vez de eso, me dio un fuerte abrazo, sorprendida, también la abrace

-fue demasiado tiempo- se aparto –Dios, ya estás muy grande y muy linda-

-gracias señora- me tomo de mis mejillas en un gesto maternal que me dio una punzada en el pecho, pero se sintió extrañamente incomodo ese gesto de su parte… mi madre era de pocos abrazos y besos, pero no me había agarrado mis mejillas…

-por favor, háblame de Tú… si no te molesta mi pregunta… ¿qué pasó, porque llorabas?-

"_mierda" _pensé –no… bueno…-

-mamá qué bueno que ya llegaste estaba pensando que…-

Esa voz me puso tensa y me corto la respiración. Era Arnold el que estaba a mis espaldas… ¡claro que tenía que aparecer! ¡Esta con su mamá¡. El también dejo de hablar…

-¿Helga?- trague saliva. No podía echarme a correr, saliendo de la vista de Arnold, más si estaba su madre observándome cariñosamente. Así que me gire para ver la cara de sorprendido que tenia Arnold.

-Hola, Arnold- no le sonreí pero tampoco le conteste de golpe

-¿no tienes frío? Hace frío, bueno yo tengo frío- me dijo Stella mirándome

-oh…- hasta ahora caí en cuenta de que no tenia suéter, solo mi playera, que de seguro se usaría en época de calores

–No, así estoy bien, no siento mucho el frío-

-¿y a dónde vas?, es de noche y deberías estar en tu casa- sobo mi brazo como si insistiera de que sentía frío y tratara de calentarme

-amm… de hecho iba a la casa de una amiga para pasar la noche… ya sabe, digo, sabes… noche de chicas- le di una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

-está bien, pero ¿qué te parece si dejas que te acompañe Arnold?, ya está oscuro y es peligroso para una jovencita tan linda como tu este en la calle-

Di un respingón y las palabras que le dije a Arnold me volvieron a la mente

-no señora estoy bien así… está muy corto el camino… estoy bien…-

-para mí no es un problema- Arnold hablo seriamente pero no duro, se acercó a nosotras pero se dirigió a su mamá –la señora vitelo dijo algunas plantas que irían bien en el interior de la casa ya que no necesitan sol, yo le dije que iría por ti-

-está bien, entonces acompañas a Helga- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giro hacia mí y esbozo una sonrisa –bien espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos- me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo –cuídate mucho pequeña, me dio tanto gusto volver a verte- me apretó fuerte antes de apartarse

-a mi también seño… Stella- me dio una sonrisa y se dirigió adentro del local.

Mire a Arnold y él también me miro, no pude leer lo que se veía en sus ojos… pero se veían serios… profundos y con la luz del farol le daba un aire de una persona que trata con asuntos serios, sentí que iba a ruborizarme así que empecé a caminar algo rápido sin esperarlo, casi trotando. Él me alcanzo, me jalo del brazo sin ser tosco pero firme…

-¿Qué tienes?- me solté de su agarre y seguí caminando sin mirarlo, él también camino sin hablar.

En la esquina a dos cuadras de la casa de Phoebe me dijo –¿me dirás que pasa?- como no le conteste me detuvo parándose justo enfrente de mí, dejando unos pocos centímetros de distancia, en ese acto mi corazón brinco -¿Qué te pasa?- sonó serio pero preocupado

-ya te dije que te alejes de mí, si no quieres resultar herido- me regañe mentalmente por insistir en alejarlo pero era lo mejor

-¿Qué me aleje de ti?...- el calor de su aliento a pasta de menta me golpeaba la cara, se veía y sonaba preocupado pero enojado-…Helga, cuanto más quieres que me aleje de ti, si hace tres años me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, lo respete y me aleje de todos modos, sin entender por qué si cuando volví de San Lorenzo todo iba bien hasta que me dijiste eso. Cortaste la comunicación entre nosotros durante toda la secundaria, no te moleste, no te dije nada, no te pregunte nada y ¿ahora me vuelves a decir lo mismo? ¿Qué quieres? Que ni siquiera te hable, que me mude al otro lado del mundo o ¿a dónde? ¿Qué pasa?… porque eso de "noche de chicas" no me lo trague y sé que tú tampoco… y no pienso dejarte ir así sin más como esa vez-

Mis ojos volvieron a ponerse borrosos, no podía decirle mis razones, no podía explicarle nada, no podía explicarle lo que soy, lo que hago… nada… pero sin embargo algo muy, muy, muy en el fondo de mi raciocinio se apago y estúpidamente dejo a mi corazón hacer algo impulsivo. Empuje mis labios a los suyos y sin pensarlo deje que mi boca explorara la suya sin interrupción alguna de su parte. Él solo se quedó estático pero en algún momento sentí que movió sus labios tratando de igualar la intensidad mi beso…

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Aquí la continuación, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, escribir siempre es buena medicina para el alma, ¿no creen?  
>Cualquier duda o sugerencia sin duda me la pueden decir.<br>¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
